The Angel of Death: Uchiha Naruto
by Define Life
Summary: "What if" is an commonly asked question, mine are what if Naruto wasn't born to Minato and Kushina, what if he was an Uchiha, what if he wasn't born in Konoha, what if he was born to one of the most powerful ninja ever and has one of the most sought after Kekkei Genkai? This is his story, will he prosper? Or die trying? Rated M for language, sexual scenes, violence.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

AN: Hello all this if my very first story so comment down below on how well or not I've done, I'm still looking for a few beta readers for future chapters. This was one idea I had drifting around for some time and just never really went through of it because reasons. I'm open to other pairings but have one in mind (look up ^), harem is still a open possibility. Sorry for the wait guys, had to make this right for the first time enjoy ;)

I don't own Naruto, that Kishimoto's playground.

* * *

Outside of Konoha:

A lone figure is seen trekking down the dirt path toward the gates of one of the five great shinobi countries, Konoahagakure No Sato. Said figure stands around 5'7(170 cm), a rice paddy hat hiding all of his facial features aside from two strands of jet black hair sticking out the end of the hat. Given his broad shoulders, one would assume it's a male. His clothing consists of a black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up just enough so it reveals half his forearm with a pair of trinkets dangling on his wrists, standard issue Anbu pants with a kunai holster strapped to his right calf, and black open toe shinobi sandals. The most noticeable detail are the two katanas strapped to his belt, the first a gold hilt wrapped in a green cloth and another black hilt with red cloth, both in a diamond pattern both resting in it's black scabbard. On the blunt end of each katana is a single bell that sings as he walks by. He walked within a few hundred meters away from the gate it stood there, contemplating his next move. A few minutes later it starts walking toward the gate. As it approaches the gate the two eternal gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu who were too busy playing cards. Izumo looks up first and notices the stranger first as he signals his partner to put away the cards. They both sigh as they actually had to do work, instead of the usually routine of checking passports and Ids, he ignored them and ran passed them, left stunned for a moment they hop out of the outpost and start chasing the stranger.

The Wandering Leaf Bar:

In the bar we can see five individuals sitting around a round table. One of them is Hatake Kakashi, or better known as his famous moniker, Sharingan No Kakashi, his gravity defying grey hair being held up by his headband that is slanted over his left eye hiding his Sharingan. A face mask covering most of his face only leaving his right eye open, standard Jonin outfit and finger-less gloves holding up his infamous Icha Icha book. His concentration is on reading his smut rather than his peers, even if one is boring holes through his skulls.

Said person is Kurenai Yuhi; a beauty to almost every male in Konoha, and Konoha's Genjutsu mistress, she has shoulder length black hair and a forehead protector on her forehead. Her eyes are a unique detail as the pupil is red with a black ring around it. She's wearing a red mesh amour blouse covered by, her arms are wrapped in bandages from her first knuckle up her arm, her upper thighs are also covered in bandages.

Next to her is her bubbly/sadistic best friend, Anko Mitarashi that is munching down on Dango. Her purple hair is held up in a pineapple like appearance and her forehead protector keeping some hair off her face. Her brown pupil-less eyes showing much life as he happily ate her favorite food. Her open tan trench coat doesn't leave much to the imagination, a pendant hanging around her neck, a mesh shirt covering her assets but still giving them it's curve, mesh stocking that are cut off around her upper-thighs being shielded by an orange miniskirt and shin guards.

Across from her has to be the most blinding figure you can ever imagine, said person is Might Guy. His horrendous black hair in a bowl cut covering his forehead. His eyes are black pupil-less and on top of them are the thickest eyebrows you have ever seen. His outfit consists of one piece green suit with a Jonin flak jacket over it that's opened up, his headband is wrapped around his waist in a red cloth. On his shins are orange weights. As Guy is (if you have seen the anime you know how he acts) was screaming about his rival Kakashi and some bullshit about youth.

The last person at the table is to busy trying to get his lighter to work as his cigarette was hanging off his lip, he mumbles a string of curses (take a guess) he's Asuma Sarutobi, he's the Third Hokage's son. He was a former of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He has short black spiky hair with a thick black beard, his headband rests on his forehead. His eyes are dark brown with a black ring around his iris. His outfit is a standard Jonin issue, with a band of bandages on his bicep and a sash on his waist signifying his time with the guardians. The group gathered there for their weekly meeting talking about missions, people or trivial matters. A few minutes later after talking about little things in their lives, they see a figure moving across the rooftops at high speeds toward the Hokage's tower and in tow, a group of Jonin, Chunin and Anbu chasing said figure. Knowing it was serious if such a squad was chasing one person, they all dropped what they were doing and joined in the chase to stop an assassin from killing their Hokage.

Back to the figure:

Glancing back he sees a group of shinobi chasing him, he smirked as he sees another group of Anbu just ahead of him, the head of it is a Anbu with a bear mask.

The Anbu yells with his hand up "Halt, give up you're surrounded." The only thing the Anbu saw was red in the strangers eye before he just phased right through him and anyone behind him. To say anyone who saw the act was shocked was an understatement, they were befuddled at the action as the last thing they saw was the figure moving ever so closer to the Hokage's tower. The figure jumps up to the room where the Hokage is and phases through the wall, landing in frong of the Hokage in a low crouch, shocking him and his Anbu guards. The Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as Kami no Shinobi. He had seen many things in his long tenure, from multiple great wars, the destruction of the village when the Kyuubi was released to the village's Jinchuriki's pranks, but nothing prepared him for a stranger just to phase through his wall and land in front of him. He was shaken out of his thought as said figure stood up and not a second later a group of his shinobi came crashing in his office from either his window or the door. Hiruzen twitched at the mere destruction and sighed, he started slowly leaking his KI making everyone sweat, aside from the stranger. "Stop" Hiruzen said softly, his tone while soft still held the strength to shatter mountains, everyone froze awaiting the next move from their Hokage.

When things started to tone down, the figure started to remove his hat, every Anbu went to subdue him the moment he moved only to be stopped by the Hokage. To the women in the office even the female Anbu can't help but blush a bit at his looks while the men that noticed grumbled something about 'another pretty' boy. He looks no older than sixteen at most. He has jet black hair sitting on top of his head, the top of his head; is flat and start's spiking up going down to his ears, two bangs frame his face perfectly and another two smaller ones in front of his forehead. His face has a neutral look on it, as the most striking detail is his glowing Sharingan spinning slowly. A four pointed star with another one titled in between the first one gives off an aura of power and dominance. The room is deathly silent as everyone drinks in the sight of the stranger; the women more so then the silence was broken was Hiruzen whispered out "Madara..." Fear was present in the elders voice, who would blame him, the only other person to rival the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. The moment the name was uttered, every Anbu went to subdue the assailant only to be stopped by the Hokage. "what is your name, why have you trespassed into my village and had my ninja scrambling to catch you, answer wisely it might be your last." Hiruzen asked sternly questioned and threatened the boy. "Well Hokage-sama, I could have just came here without anyone noticing but I wanted to have some fun" replied the stranger with a weak smile, to have every other person in the room sweat drop.

"And my name is Naruto, Uchiha Naruto." That drew a sharp gasp from everyone in the room. When the tension started to simmer down, the Hokage regained his composure as he uttered one word "Leave", not wanting to upset their leader any more. A certain purple headed kunoichi had to be forcefully dragged back by her raven headed best friend complaining she had to "claim him before some bitch does it first!", both Hiruzen and Naruto stared at said kunoichi for a minute before sharing a heavy sigh. Hiruzen laid back in his chair as he took out his pipe from his desk, lighting it up and taking a deep drag, the tobacco filling his lungs, exhaling as the smoke disappeared in the air.

"So Naruto-san, what are your attentions, do you want to join or are you here for someone or something?" Hiruzen said eyeing the teen, trying to find a lie in his answer.

"Well Hokage-sama I'm planning on joining the village my grandfather help build, I'm sure you remember him from before Tobirama became Nidaime." Naruto said soft as his Sharingan is turned off showing off his onyx colored eyes.

'So I was right he is his grandson.' Thought Hiruzen as he sat there with his pipe hanging off his lips, pondering if he should let him join. On one hand this boy just out ran experienced shinobi like it was nothing. On one hand he could let him join, after the Kyuubi attack all those years ago crippled them severely, to rub salt in the wound was when Itachi wiped out his entire clan leaving his now widowed mother, Mikoto and his young brother, Sasuke. Another troubling issue was when 'what if' he denied him, 'what if' he joined another village, Kami forbid Iwa or even Kumo. This boy, no man, the only direct descendant to the only other shinobi to face Hashirama was here, in front of him wanting to join. 'Very troublesome indeed' though Hiruzen as he took another deep drag, the tobacco calming this nerves. He signaled one of his personal guards and not even a second later an Anbu with a hawk masked dropped down in a low crouch.

"Hawk, gather the council aside from the civilian ones, the clan heads, my advisers, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Anko and Kurenai and tell them to meet us in the Chunin exam arena please." Hurizen commanded.

"Hai Hokage-sama." the Anbu replied as he went up in a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

Hiruzen turned his attention to Naruto as he examined the young man in front of him, 'he looks just like him, from his hair to his eyes, hell, he could pass as his and Izuna's younger brother, the resemblance is uncanny'. Hiruzen thought as he stood up and walked slowly to Naruto, the boy was obviously taller than him.

"Naruto you will fight the Jounin of my choice in a test so to speak on where you land in the ranks, understood." Hiruzen said sternly

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto nodded.

Hiruzen gave a small smile, he knew the Uchiha clan had massive egos and their pride got in there way, knowing how calmly he accepted his fate, brought a small smile to his old lips. "now come with me" Hiruzen placed a hand on Naruto as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Chunin Exam Stadium:

In the stands of the stadium is a large group of shinobi and kunoichi old and one side are the clan heads, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame and Hiashi Hyuga. Seated a few rows over are the Hokage's teammates/councilors, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Hiruzen's life long time rival, Danzo Shimura.

In a few seats away are the Jonins relaxing, Kakashi with his head buried in his smut, Kurenai and Anko talking about trivial matters, Asuma lighting up a cigarette and Guy doing push ups fast. When someone was about to question why they were gathered here, Hiruzen appeared in the Kage's box. When he had everyone's attention he announced.

"The reason why I called you all here today, is to witness the trial of Uchiha Naruto."

Everyone's eyes widen at the news, they thought the whole clan was wiped out aside two people and now this person claims to be an Uchiha. Whispers float around the stand 'I thought Itachi killed them all aside from two', 'this guy is a fake', 'what another Uchiha!', 'this is troublesome'. All whispers are silenced the moment they hear the footsteps of their subject calmly walking out. As Naruto exits the tunnel he can feel everyone drink in the sight of him. Again all the kunoichi blushed at his looks. Tsume, getting her first good look him at him grinned widely, her animal instincts screaming at her to jump down and claim the young pup for herself, she ignored the look of one irritated purple head kunoichi.

Naruto calmly walks on the field, his hands in his pockets, his eyes close and his head slightly tiled down. He didn't need to look to know that everyone present was taking in every detail of his being, like a group of vultures eyeing their dinner. 'Shouldn't be surprised' he mused to himself. Now in the middle of the arena, another person caught his senses. The Jonin that appeared next to him had a bandanna with a senbon between his teeth. He wore the standard Jonin uniform with the village insignia, a leaf, atop his bandanna, holding in his brown hair. Couching a little, the Jonin got everyone's attention on him.

"My name is Genma Shiranui, and I will be the proctor for this fight, only two rules: no killing blows or career ending injuries." Looking up to the stands, he looked at the young Uchiha's opponent. "Will Might Guy come down."

Might Guy, excited, yelled something about youth, before flipping down onto the field. Landing in a crouch, dust picking up where he landed, Naruto took note of how soft the taller man landed, Guy then sprinted at the teen. Stopping in front of him, Guy gave him his signature smile and thumbs up pose.

"This fight will test our youth Naruto-kun" he yells with the "flames of youth" burned brightly in his eyes

Tilting his head up and taking his hands out of his pockets, Naruto exposed his black eyes in the sun's rays. Now looking at his opponent, he couldn't help his eyebrown from twitching 'This guy is something else.' The black haired teen thought to himself as he took in his overall style and shout of 'youth.' Naruto then mumbled something about 'I'm lucky I didn't have my Sharingan active' under his breath.

Sighing, Naruto spoke "Very well Guy-san, let's dance." As he remembered how his grandfather said how fights were like a dance. Slipping into a Leopard stance stance, while Guy stood in his Gokken stance, both men waited the signal to strike,

Seeing the two ready, Genma quickly jumped back "The fight between Guy and Naruto, Hajime!" The brunette yelled out. With the announcement all hell broke loose.

* * *

That's chapter one, still looking for a few beta readers, sorry for the wait needed to add, delete, and change lines here and there. The next chapter will come in about a week give or take. Leave a review and/or send a PM for any suggestions on what you want to see. Cheers! PS: Thank you to all my beta readers helping me make this chapter happen, you the real MVPs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the support on the first chapter and thanks to my beta readers to make it happen.

I don't own Naruto, that Kishimoto's playground.

 **Jutsu**

 _'Flashbacks/thoughts'_

Last time:

Sighing, Naruto spoke. "Very well, Guy-san. Let's dance." The black haired teen remembered how his grandfather said how fights were like a dance, something he agreed with. Slipping into a Leopard stance, while Guy stood in his Gokken stance, both men waited for the signal to strike.

Seeing the two ready, Genma quickly jumped away while announcing. "The fight between Might Guy and Naruto Uchiha, Hajime!" The brunette yelled out. With the shout, all hell broke loose.

Now:

Guy had made the first strike with a quick jab, which was caught in the open palm of the young Uchiha. Said youth could feel the power behind it and winced inside. Pushing past the slight numbness in his hand, he shifted his weight around and threw the older man over his shoulder. Guy only flew a few feet before flipping in the air to right himself and landed on his feet. Once his feet hit the ground, he rushed at Naruto with a flurry of punches and kicks which the teen expertly dodged. Naruto, wanting to go on the offensive, countered one of Guy's hooks, going underneath the extended arm, and gave the man a quick, but powerful, jab to the chest. Skidding a little, Guy couldn't help but be impressed by the power this younger man had under his belt. In his opinion, the teen was Jonin level with Tajiutsu alone if he could dodge his attacks so far, even if he was holding back a little.

Following up with a high kick, which Guy blocked with his left forearm, was thrown by the Taijutsu master at great speed. Flying through the air, he righted himself in the air to land softly on the ground. He couldn't rest, however, because his instincts alerted him to Guy being right in front of him with a kick of his own. Rolling under the kick, Naruto shot up with his fist cocked back. Unloading the fist, he was not too surprised as Guy vanished, his fist catching air. The man soon reappeared above the teen and gave him a nasty elbow to the head. Crashing to the floor, creating a shallow crater because of the force behind it, Naruto groaned lightly in his head as he felt his head rattle a little as blood leaked from his lips.

Right as Guy was about to land an axe kick on the black haired males back, only to create more cracks in the ground when Naruto vanished like he did. Guy didn't have time to anticipate or block the side kick on his left where Naruto reappeared. Grunting a little, Guy winced at the pain he felt surging through his side. ' _Damn._ ' The black-bowl haircut man cursed in his head when his body crashed into the stadium wall.

Naruto slowly left his leg drop to the ground and saw Guy get out of the wall with a flip. His black eyes caught the slight blood that slipped from the man's skull, making him smirk a little. "Well, Guy-san, I think this little warm up has lasted too long. Why don't we kick this up a notch?" The black haired teen suggested.

Bringing his hands up to his chest in a Ram seal, he dispelled the gravity seals marked on his chest. After feeling the weight lifted, Naruto stretched out his limps a little. ' _Ah! Much better._ ' The teen thought in bliss at having the seals being released.

"YES NARUTO-KUN!" Guy exclaimed in his natural excitement in and outside of battle. "LET'S EXPOSE OUR YOUTH FOR THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE!" Naruto watched as Guy reached under his leg warmers, revealing weights. ' _Huh? So he uses weights too. Shouldn't be surprised._ ' He mused to himself, remembering how hard and punishing the man's blows were. Unbuckling the weights, he dropped them to the floor. The moment the weights hit the ground, giant craters were formed, showing how crazy he went with his training, and the earth beneath the two shook.

' _Wow._ ' Naruto thought in amazement. ' _This guy is crazy dedicated._ ' He admired Guy for his passion and obvious dedication to hand-to-hand combat. Shaking his head, he dropped back into a stance just as Guy did. The field was surrounded in silence, with the gentle breeze lightly sweeping the ground under the two combatants. Both stared at each other, the tension saturating the air between and around them. Neither one made a move, even those in the audience.

Stands:

Saying that they were shocked would be an understatement. This boy, no, _Man_ , was holding his own against Might Guy; the best Taijutsu expert in the village maybe the world. The clan heads were impressed that this young man, just a few years older than their children who started their ninja careers a few weeks ago, was holding his own against someone as powerful and experienced as Might Guy.

Guy's comrades, the Jonin, were even more shocked. They had known firsthand how strong Guy truly was and how very few could trade blows with him for more than a few seconds one-on-one, especially when using Taijutsu only. So, to see a kid a little older than there new Genin students, going blow for blow with him truly spoke of how strong this young man was. Even Kakashi who is impressed, dropped his precious Icha Icha in favor of watching how this fight plays out.

Back on Field:

A stray leaf was gently plucked from a nearby tree by the calm wind. It danced gently in the air, flowing straight to the two warriors. When the small leaf hit the ground in silence, the two exploded from their spots like a silent signal to continue. Both moved so fast, only an afterimage was left until they met in the middle of the field. Fists clashed against fists and kicks blocked kicks as the two fought with great ferocity, trying to get the upper hand of the other, but to no avail. The stalemate, however, was broken when Naruto took advantage of Guy's overextended arm and sent a hard kick to his mid-section, aiming for the stop he hit before. The moment his foot impacted with the man, Guy winced lightly at the pain and force behind it. He was sure a few of his ribs were now broken.

Flying through the air, Guy caught himself in a single handstand, landing on the ground with a small skid in his wake. He didn't have time because Naruto reappeared over him, his fist cocked back for a powerful hay-maker. Once the fist met his face, Guy coughed up small amounts of blood, feeling the powerful recoil of the punch, and cough up more blood as his body made a spider web crack in the wall he was now embedded in.

Seeing his opponent slightly disoriented, Naruto took this small time-out as a break. Bending over his knees, the black haired teen panted heavily, sweat dripping down his skull. Thinking it was done, he let his guard down. Bad mistake. Guy had shot out of the wall and sent rapid kicks at the unprepared youth.

" **Konoha Senpu!** " Guy yelled out at his final kick sent Naruto's bruised body to the opposite side of the arena. He was not able to right himself this time so his body slammed into the wall, making a hole roughly the size of Guy's.

Slumping down the wall, blood leaking from his lips, Naruto slowly got up on slight shaky legs. Steadying his breath, he let his body stand tall before the copper tasting liquid to the ground, staining green with crimson red. 'Damn! Grandfather would be disappointed in me for letting my guard down like that.' He berated himself for dropping his senses against a powerful and experienced opponent. Looking back up, he cursed himself again as Guy had disappeared. Trying to get a feel for his chakra only to find that he was not quick enough to do so. The Jonin appeared behind him in a crouch, before sending rapid fire kicks straight into his back. Launching him into the air, Guy followed with stronger kicks until he was at the peak of his combo. Rolling to the front of the teen, the older man finished his combo.

" **Konoha Daisenpu!** " Roared Guy as his heel dug deep into Naruto's chest. The heel-drop was so powerful that his body curved with it, making the teen cough up saliva mixed with blood. Rocketing down to the ground, Naruto was in too much pain to possibly land on his feet, and created a large crate and a meter deep into the earth.

Staying down for a few minutes, feeling the pain in his chest and obvious broken ribs, Naruto tried to wrap his head around what just happened. 'Shit this guy's strong!' He cursed, feeling the intense pain of having his chest caved in. Blinking, he pushed the pain away through deep breaths, as deep as he could do without feeling a searing pain surge through him, he coughed up another large glob of blood. Raising one hand to his lips, he used his sleeve to wipe off the excess liquid rolling down his lips.

Grunting a little, he made his body stand, wobbling a little, before standing straight once more. Smirking a little, seeing Guy's shocked look, obviously he didn't think Naruto would get up after that, the teen spoke. "Well, Guy-san, it seems like you're done showing off." He nodded his head. "But, now it's my turn." Showing off his teeth with his big smirk, Naruto sped at Guy with seep equal to what he just showed. Not ready for this, feeling a little fatigued, Guy was kicked in the chest with supersonic speeds. Flying across the wall, he barely maneuvered himself so his feet in the incoming wall. Once the soles of his sandals hit the concrete, he launched himself at Naruto, using a bit of chakra in his launch, only to get another kick to the cheek.

Head now to the side, Guy felt large amounts of powerful blows rain along his body. Now on the defense, Guy could only let himself be thrown around like a ragdoll at this ten's amazing strength. ' _I underestimated him._ ' The older shinobi cursed himself for underestimating somone so young.

The final hit that was delivered was a powerful elbow drop from midair that carved into his back. Guy's impact was even grander than Naruto's, creating a bigger crater compared to the Uchiha. Gasping for breath and writhing in pain, blood slowly leaked from his lips and head as he tried to get up on shaky arms.

Jumping back some ways away from the downed shinobi, Naruto took a relaxing breath, waiting patiently for Guy to make his next move. He wouldn't attack a downed man. It was against his own principles whenever he fought.

Stands:

Everyone, even the Hokage, looked at the scene of Might Guy in a crater with shock and awe. The pure speed the young Uchiha had was incredible. They never expected him to get thrown around like a ball, not even given the chance to throw a counter. Even the almost God-like speed Guy had, paled in comparison to what young Naruto had demonstrated. True, while Guy has not used the Inner Gates yet, he was still a capable fighter in his normal state.

Jaws were firmly planted on the ground the moment Naruto sent Guy back into the ground with such a powerful kick that would have killed a normal man. Luckily, those who knew Guy knew he was far from a normal man, so he would survive but would most likely have a good amount of his ribs broken from this clash. Soft whispers were thrown through the small crowd about how powerful this kid truly was, and this was only the Taijutsu portion of the tests. Who knows what other amazing things this boy would show them? All whispers died down when Guy began to rise.

Field:

Naruto was shocked and amazed at the man who had gotten up from his brutal assault that had crippled a few men who thought they could kill him on his way to the village. ' _Truly. This man is the strongest opponent I have faced, save my grandfather._ ' He praised the Jonin. Both panted hard as they continued to stare at the other, waiting for a possible opening in defense to take advantage of.

None were given to either.

Panting, Naruto called out. "I think…this has gone on too far…Guy-san." The teen gasped for breath, feeling pain with each breath he took. "Why not…a last blow…to finish this?" He suggested.

Grabbing the hem of his black turtleneck he swiftly took off the all but destroyed clothing before burning it with a low level Katon jutsu. What was left underneath was a tight black short sleeved shirt that showed off his muscles. Running his hand through his hair, getting the dust and sweat out, he placed his swords down. When he did this, the women in the stands quivered in slight lust at this fine specimen. Anko was really considering to throwing herself down there and riding him like a bronco, a though shared by the Inuzuka head as she licked her lips hungrily.

"I agree, Naruto-kun. Let's end this with a bang." Guy said, oddly, calm. This showed the teen that he was finally being taken seriously by the high ranking ninja. That made him smirk. 'Finally.' Naruto thought in glee.

Guy then spread his legs, crossed his arms over his face, and began to channel his chakra. A thick barrier of air surrounded him, becoming more and more violent with each passing second.

"Gate of Opening, release!" Guy yelled out. Naruto prepared for the next move with wary eyes and tense muscles. Chakra was beginning to form around him as his hair started to lightly flap in the wind his powerful chakra created. "Gate of Healing, release!" Guy yelled out again, releasing the second gate, as veins started to form. "Gate of Life, release!" His body turned redder with each moment, and the wind around him picked up more and more. When Guy seemed to be done channeling his chakra, Naruto was sent flying with large amounts of blood flying from his open maw. His black eyes rolled to the back of his head at the excruciating pain a single fist did.

Guy, not wanting to let his advantage up, appeared in front of him, after he tried to stand back up, and sent a mean uppercut, only to get kicked back down by the instantly appearing Guy. Keeping up his sonic speed, Guy crashed his fists and legs into Naruto's body, never letting up for an instant. All Naruto could do was become a living ball as he was hit in every angle possible. The teen could feel his bones creaking and cracking under the intense pressure behind Guy's brutal assault. Before coming to the fight, Naruto had reinforced his bones in his chakra, letting him take more punishment than normal, but it didn't seem like it was enough under the man before him.

He was knocked out of his inner pain and thoughts by the yell of Guy, now over his airbnorn form. "Gate of Pain, Open!" Roaring, Guy's power skyrocketed once more. Loud grunts escaped the Uchiha's lips along with blood for several moments that seemed like a lifetime. It all stopped, however, when they were high above the stadium. Painfully looking up, his black eyes widened in a little fear of the red skinned Guy.

" **Ura Renge!** " Shouting out his final move's name with all his might, he punches Naruto square in the abdomen, making him cough up large amounts of blood that spilled on his face, and sent him crashing into the ground. His body tore through the earth below, huge chunks of dirt, rocks, and high wind pressure were thrown all through the field. The shinobi in the audience were not spared from small rocks hitting their faces, blinding them momentarily.

Stands:

They all had to cover their eyes to protect themselves from the derbies. When everything calmed down they looked down to see the field torn up beyond repair, with boulders and a giant crated right in the middle. Guy was a few feet away from the crater on once knee. Everyone could tell the man was exhausted with his heavy pants and light sweat that dripped down his normal colored skin. Turning their attention to the crater, they waited for the young Uchiha to get back up or not. They waited with baited breath to see if Naruto was dead or not.

' _Damn Guy._ ' Kakashi thought to himself. ' _Really gave the kid a pounding._ ' He inwardly cringed a little. The single eyed jonin remembered being hit by that technique during one of their previous sparing sessions. It was anything but pleasant.

Destroyed Field:

Landing on the ground in a huff, Guy's skin returned to normal and the after-effects of using five gates hit him like a train. His vison blurred a little but kept his eyes firmly planted on the crater he created, waiting for the black haired teen to show his final move off. Limping a little, showing his tiredness, Guy got to the rubble only to be socked in the stomach and thrown through a large stone that littered the arena. Gasping at the sudden and intense pain, Guy slumped against the rock, his head down and coughed up a large amount of his own blood, before looking up to see the panting and bloody form of Naruto.

Naruto, even while panting, gave the man a weak smile. Guy couldn't help but return it before blacking out not a moment later. Naruto, seeing his opponent down for the count, looked to Genma with a head nod to signal the fight is over.

Genma, getting over his shock and amazement at what he just witnessed, nodded back. Turning to the stunned crown, he announced. "Winner, Uchiha Naruto!" When the signal was called, a team of medical ninjas were at the ready, checking over Guy and Naruto.

Back in the stands:

No one could believe their eyes and all jaws and eyes were opened in shock. The Uchiha had managed to live through a powerful attack that would leave many crippled or dead and land a decisive blow to the unsuspecting strong Taijutsu master. It shocked them to see, even after all that punishment, the Uchiha was still able to be conscious and able to slightly heal himself, if the glowing green on his hand was any indication of his knowledge in the medical arts. No one could doubt that this man was impressive.

Danzo was oddly quiet and neutral faced in the battle before him. His lone eye watching the Uchiha like a hawk. While he didn't show it, the old man was grinning like a mad man. Just the idea of having such a talented man in his organization makes him want to risk approaching him and, if need be, brainwashing him very tempting. The man could feel his old rivals' eyes gazing into his, though, so he stored those thoughts away for now. His mind had come up with many ways to try and capture, bribe, or trick this young Uchiha into his secret anbu. ' _Naruto Uchiha…you will be mine._ ' The senile old man thought to himself.

On the Field:

Sitting down, Naruto let his right green chakra coated hand trail to his ribs. He could feel the soothing sensation of having his chakra fixing his cracked ribs as he took deeper and steadier breaths with each passing second. Closing his eyes in relaxation, feeling his slightly fractured bones were well enough to take more damage in battle, he stood up after a moment of letting his mind relax. Not opening his eyes still, he slowly walked over to where he placed his swords.

Kneeling down a little, Naruto grabbed both handles of each sword and felt an instant sense of satisfaction rush over him. With a small smile, he placed the two swords carefully on his belt-loop. The only sound that ran through the stadium were the gentle chimes of each bell on the pommels.

Genma looked to younger man, seeing that he was up and able to fight and move again. Nodding to himself, he looked to the crowd. "Will Sarutobi Asuma come down now!" He called out to the smoking jonin.

Stands:

Hearing his name called, he cursed silently, and could see from the side that his Jonin friends were sending him sorrowful looks, knowing his fate in the next minutes. Looking down to his opponent, he saw that he had that same calm aloofness that most Uchiha had as his hair danced in the gentle breeze.

With a sigh, Asuma accepted his fate of testing this young man and walked down the stairs, calming his nerves on battling such a powerful teen. Reaching the mouth of the tunnel that entered the stadium, the sunlight blinded him momentarily. Eyes readjusting to the light, he made his way past the rubble to Naruto.

Reaching Naruto, towering over him, the younger Sarutobi stared at the weapons the teen had just picked up. Since he fancied blades, he wondered what the teen's swords looked like. His thoughts were shared by a certain purple haired anbu in the shadows, watching the teen rest his hand on the top swords hilt.

Naruto now looked up, showing his onyx eyes, as he searched over Asuma's being. He took in the black beard, light tan skin, the distinct stench of cigarettes, and the two little trench knifes around his back. The thing that really caught his eyes was the sash that had the Land of Fire emblem printed on it. 'Interesting.' Naruto thought, recognizing the brand as something he had seen once before. Gently resting his hands on his swords, he waited for the signal for them to begin.

Asuma reached down to his belt and took out his twin trench knifes and twirled them expertly. Fingers placed in the holes, he held them strongly and released a steady flow of chakra through the steel. ' _Chakra blades._ ' The teen observed the sword extend a few inches. 'And a wind user as well.' He added, feeling the slight cooling feeling in the air once the blade extended.

Unsheathing his own swords, he showed off the two beautifully crafted katanas that shined in the sun's rays. The green hilted one was a 27 inched blade that gave off a mysterious power that no one could really pinpoint. The red one was identical but held less obvious power than its counterpart.

Stands:

The Jonin's stared at Naruto's blades, marveling at its amazingly crafted design. If they had to guess, the swords were forged in Iron Country, home of the samurai. The clan heads were all thinking about how this might turn out, seeing at the young Uchiha must be worn out after his first fight. While they knew Asuma's chakra blades can cut through almost anything, they all had a feeling that those two blades in Naruto's hands were not that easily breakable. Inoichi leaned over to his long time lazy friend, Shikaku. "What do you think so far? The Uchiha seems to be in a different league compared to even our elite Jonin. He even beat Guy, even if he was holding back in the start, in pure Taijutsu. Kids his age are usually Genin or Chunnin." The blonde stated his thoughts on the black haired teen so far.

The Nara stagiest looked at Naruto's posture before lazily closing his eyes. "The Uchiha has trained extensively, that much we know, as his movements and posture alone say that much. With what we have seen so far, he might be a jonin in strength, and that is from only Taijutsu. Who know what else this kid is hiding."Shukaku gave his two cents on the strange raven haired male who arrived just a few hours ago.

Field:

The brunette waited for a moment, looking between both opponents before raising his hand. "The battle between Uchiha Naruto and Sarutobi Asuma will now begin…Hajime!" Genma announced before jumping back quickly.

Once Genma leaped back, The Uchiha and Sarutobi charged, meeting in the middle of the grounds in a clash of steel. The two went back before going again, each hand blocked what blade came at them. Sparks flew from the constant speedy clashes of the fast moving swords. To anyone else, the match so far would be seen as a draw. But, to the trained eye, you could see that Naruto was slowly gaining the upper hand with each swipe. It was clear to most that the younger male was the better in kenjutsu. After constant slashes and parries, Naruto backed off in a jump after Asuma overextended an overhead knuckle slash. In the air, he channeled his lightning chakra through his red sword. Now glowing pure blue, Naruto swung his sword horizontally while shouting. " **Chidori Senbon!** "

Asuma's, now standing straight, eyes widened when he saw the incoming electric senbons raining down on him at great speeds. Not wanting to get skewered, Asuma jumped back from the barrage of lightning. The Jonin, however, was not fast enough as he got a small cut on the leg and his cheek. Small dollops of blood started to trail down both wounds. Continuing to jump away from the constantly coming lightning shots, he flipped to a stop when he couldn't hear anything coming at him.

Looking around he couldn't see Naruto. A sudden chill ran down his neck, alerting him to move now. Following the instinct, Asuma dodged to the left, narrowly missing the green sword that almost decapitated him. The sword only managing to take away a few strands of his hair.

Quickly, Asuma lashed out with a front kick, sending Naruto away and creating some distance. Winding up a throw, he threw his left knuckle blade at Naruto. The Uchiha didn't need his eyes to tell the knife was coated in wind chakra. Not wanting to get shredded, Naruto caught the incoming knife in the holes. Launching the knife back, after coating it in his lightning chakra to give it more speed, he threw it back. When the knife embedded itself into the man, Asuma exploded in a cloud of smoke, leaving a log to fall out.

' **Kawarimi**.' Naruto thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he extended his senses over the area. Getting a lock on his chakra signature, behind the large rock a few meters away from them, the teen dug his swords into the ground. Flashing through hand-signs, he stopped at the tiger seal. " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** " Breathing in, he placed his pointer fingers to the side of his mouth and breathed out a huge fireball. The jutsu roared towards Asuma at great speeds, incinerating the grass below it.

Looking over the boulder, Asuma's eyes widened at the fireball charging at him. Not really wanting to become fried, he jumped away but not before his pants caught on fire. Naruto had to keep a straight face on as he watched Asuma put out the fire in an almost comical fashion. In his head, though, he was rolling around laughing. ' _Hahah! I needed that!_ ' Shaking his head, getting back into the game, he watched Asuma like a hawk.

After putting out the flames, he looked to see Naruto waiting. Squinting a little, he soon sprinted his way to the black haired teen, his right hand ready to swipe. Going with the momentum of the elder male, Naruto ducked under and picked up his swords to block the incoming left handed stab to the side. He grunted a little when Asuma kicked his legs away, making him fall.

Asuma, not wanting his advantage to go away, brought both knifes down on Naruto's blocking swords. Gravity aided the man's power behind the blades, as Naruto slightly struggled with the clashing blade sparked in the struggle. Getting tired of this, as Asuma was getting closer to bringing his swords to his face, Naruto kicked the man in the stomach and threw him away. Looking up, he saw Asuma flashing through hand-signs of his own.

" **Katon: Haisekisho!** " A thick grey smog spewed itself from Asuma, only hitting the empty ground below him as Naruto had quickly disappeared. The large fire justsu covered the area, blocking sight for both opponents.

' _Damn!_ ' Naruto thought to himself, blinded by the fire jutsu. He could feel the heat coming from the hot ash, giving him mild burm. Clicking his teeth, he surrounded his body in a protective shield of chakra. With a nod to himself, he rushed Asuma, after getting his position in the smoke cloud.

Trusting his instincts, Asuma blocked each attempt that came as Naruto came slashing from the front. The battle ground was soon erupted in clashes of blades and the occasional bell rings. The audience could only wait for the smoke to clear to possibly witness the kenjutsu battle.

Asuma spent the next ten minutes blocking and parrying Naruto's attacks until he felt something off. When Asuma jumped away from Naruto, he heard the teen yell.

" **Futon: Daitoppa!** " The smoke crusted field soon disappeared from the wind, showing the audience the trapped Asuma. Four Naruto's held their swords at all his vitals, with the original standing in front of him, his swords directed at his heart.

"I guess you can say I won this. Wouldn't you agree, Asuma-san?" Naruto asked quietly, his sword digging into Asuma gently, showing he was correct. Glancing around, he knew the situation, if a real battle, he would be dead. With a sigh, he cut off the flow of chakra to his blades and nodded. He couldn't help but gain a little more respect for the black haired teen that put his swords back in their sheaths. Genma appeared back on the field, shock present on his face. "Winner! Uchiha Naruto!" He announced, still shocked that the teen beat another one of the jonin.

In the Stands:

Again, everyone was shocked at the outcome. Two wins for Naruto against two jonins and this one, compared to Guy, barely winded the boy. The clan heads, more so Hiashi and Shikaku, stared at Naruto with calculating eyes. Their minds going a mile an minute, trying to get a read on the powerful youth that's only few years older than their own children. For every question that was answered, it seemed like two more popped up in its place. In other words, it was all 'troublesome' by a certain muttering Nara.

The three Jonin stared at their defeated comrade in disbelief. He was taken down so quickly and effectively by the new Uchiha. Danzo was salivating in his mind at the pure power the teen showed in the sword art. If he could get this man, who showed even more of his amazing talent, into his Root, then his plans would accelerate. ' _Soon. Very soon._ ' The old man schemed, all while keeping a poker face. No one, except Hiruzen who looked at Danzo with keen eyes, knew of the old man's agenda.

' _What are you planning, my old friend?_ ' The Hokage thought to himself as he watched Danzo never take his eyes away from Naruto and his fights. While Danzo was his friend, Hiruzen could see the path the man was taking and he didn't like it.

Field:

After sheathing his sword and watching Asuma walk out of the stadium, Naruto went back to his frozen form. Closing his eyes, his hands in pockets, and stood as straight as a scarecrow. He sensed only three more jonin leveled shinobi left, not counting the clan heads also above some of their levels. His Uchiha blood felt the excitement of battle, seeking more of it. Seeing as the first two battles showed these leaf shinobi were formidable.

Genma, seeing Asuma walk out, turned to the crowd. Cupping his mouth, he called out to the teen's next opponents. "Will Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko come down!" A purple blur rushed past him the instant he announced the two.

Naruto was not really paying attention, getting his body relaxed before another battle, so he didn't sense the incoming purple bullet. The black haired male finally did notice it when it crashed into him, tackling him to the ground and the two soft and fleshy orbs against his head, with arms trapping his face between, and a mild weight keeping him down. Panicking a little, not liking the way he was trapped, he calmed himself, reminding himself that panicking never helped anything.

Being patient, he was rewarded by tasting fresh air. Looking up, he saw the person reach his eyes and gave him a smile that promised pain and pleasure at the same time. Naruto silently shivered at the look. All he could think of was the pain portion, not really experiencing much pleasure of the female touch in his sixteen years of life.

In the Stands:

The clan heads, remaining Jonin, Kakashin and Kurenai, and even the Hokage sat there, fish eyed as Anko just flew down onto the field, basically molesting the Uchiha. All the Kunoichi present mumbled out 'Not fair', 'I wanted him first', and 'Damn slut!' The last one came from Tsume in a growl. The busty brunette woman was irked to no end as her clawed hands dug into the seat in front of her and sharp teeth bared. Those near her noticed and shifted a few seats down to avoid the wild woman's wrath. Tsume wanted to be in Anko's position and rip her off the man she claimed in her mind before ripping her to shreds for touching him.

On the Field:

Feeling a set of eyes burning holes in the back of her head, hoping to set her on fire for what she was doing and, more importantly, who she was on. Anko then choose to straddle his prone body. Deciding to give the boy a little show, wanting to entice him, she wiggled her chest a little. She was happy that his black eyes follow her chest.

Naruto could have pushed the woman off and start the match, but went against it and just stared at her. While he had little to no interaction with the fairer sex, he could tell this woman was a beauty above others. Her unique purple hair, to her brown pupil-less eyes, and that infectious grin. ' _Beautiful._ ' He couldn't help but think of the woman above him. She made something in Naruto stir, making him a little confused.

When he noticed her chest shaking, his eyes locked onto the globs of flesh and followed them. After looking at them for a moment, he shook his head and looked at the woman. Blushing a little, he looked up to see her pupil-less eyes shining in a strange glint and her grin widened.

Getting up and taking a step back, Anko watched Naruto soon get up, eyeing the black haired youth like a predator. Once he stood, he tensed a little when he saw Anko circling him, drinking in every detail of his person. His jet black hair, his strong back and shoulders, and broad chest. Standing behind him, she let her hands trail over his body. Wanting a little more, she snaked one of her hands to his belt. Once her hand reached his pants, Naruto jerked at the contact. Giggling a little, she stepped back and walked to his front.

Closing the mimimal distance between the two, she squashed her F-sized chest into his own chest, shivering lightly. Her brown eyes locked onto his black, staring deeply into the window of the soul. Her arms circled around his neck, pulling him down so Naruto he's eye leveled.

Naruto could feel his heart racing at the woman's actions and close proximity. Normally, he would never let anyone get this close to him, but this woman was bypassing all his guards with ease. He could even feel her hot breath brushing against his lips, showing he was taller than the older woman molding her chest into his.

Waiting for her next move, he watched her lean close into his ear. With a soft voice she said 'Boo'. Naruto jumped back a few feet, after feeling a weird sensation flow through his body. Giggling at the flustered Uchiha, she began to walk back with an obvious sway of her hips.

Now embarrassed, Naruto developed a pink hue that dusted his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, the boy looked down to see a small tent beginning to rise. Because of his lessons earlier in life, he knew the woman before him made him aroused. Looking up, he couldn't see it, but he knew she was smirking.

Right before she reached her partner, who had arrived in the stadium a few minutes ago, who would no doubt scold her like a mother to a child, she decided to give him one last tease. "If you don't die, then I'll reward you with a small gift. Na~ru~to~kun!" She spelled out his name sensually. Anko was rewarded to a more noticeable blush from the straight faced Uchiha.

In the Stands:

All the men twitched at how this boy was able to catch one of the most beautiful women in the villages eyes. Hizuren giggled perversely at the comment as a trail of blood rolled down his wrinkled face. Tsume was now on the verge of jumping down to rip the purple haired kunochi and claim the stud for herself, making him forget the teasing Anko.

On the Field:

With a deep breath, he calmed down his teenage hormones and blush on his face. Once doing so, he took out his swords, getting ready to fight once more. Genam, watching the interaction, twitched at the last comment. Shaking his head, he looked to see the three opponents ready.

"The trial between Uchiha Naruto against Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko will now begin. Hajime!" Distancing himself from the middle, he watched how this would play out.

When Genma was out of the way, Anko launched herself at the boy, not wanting the strong teen to possibly have the advantage of the first attack. Shooting her arm out, snakes came slithering out of her sleeve, hissing loudly, at Naruto. Seeing them coming, he brought his swords down, tearing them to ribbons. 'Stupid!' He thought to himself as Anko was now directly in front of him.

With two kicks, she managed to knock both swords from Naruto's hands. Idly seeing his swords land on the ground a few feet from him, he focused his attention back on Anko swinging at him with a kunai in hand. Clicking his teeth, he began to block her strikes on her kunai hand with his forearms. Using his forearm as momentum, she showed off her flexibility by bringing her leg up for an axe kick.

The kick was blocked by a cross-guard. Grunting a little, Naruto pushed Anko away. Righting herself mid-air, she rushed back with a hard punch, which he managed to dodge once more. Retaliating, Naruto sent a punch of his own, nailing Anko in the stomach. Coughing a little, Naruto watched as the woman smirked. His eyes widened when he realized the reason. ' _Shit!_ ' The teen cursed himself and turned to the right. He was greeted to a nasty kick to the face by the lovely Kurenai.

Skidding across the ground, he pushed himself off the ground and flipped in the air. Just as he was about to land, his stomach was greeted with a harsh kick from Anko this time. Spitting out a little bit of blood mixed with saliva, Naruto was sent back to the stadium wall in a loud thud. Sliding down to his butt, the Uchiha groaned a little, feeling the kick hit his still slightly damaged ribs. 'Smart. She kept me busy so her ally could sneak up on me and land a counter-attack.' Naruto complemented the two experienced kunoichi.

Spitting blood from his mouth, he quickly avoided the incoming volley of kunai. Landing in a crouch, he began to defend himself from the ladies on each side. Both wielded kunai as they stabbed, punched and kicked at the boy, neither stopped in their assault.

A little annoyed at him being trapped by the two, he waited until the right moment. Said moment came when Kurenai over-extended a punch. Grabbing the arm, he tossed her at Anko, making her stop to catch her friend. The short window gave Naruto the time he needed to get his swords back.

On the other side of the field, the three looked at one another with narrowed eyes, the wind blowing between them. Leaves along with dust blew across the silent field. Suddenly, Naruto jumped high into the air and coated his swords in the familiar lightning power. Both girls noticed this and got ready for the barrage.

" **Chidori Senbon!** " Slashing the air, lightning shaped senbons rained down on the two. Anko and Kurenai showed off their flexibility and agility by dodging each and every one of the lightning weapons with practiced grace.

Coming to a stop, Anko looked around for Naruto only to get her back kicked in, sending her skidding acorss the ground. She landed in a grunt and could feel the pain welling in her back. 'Damn! Kids got a kick like a mule!' She mused.

Looking around for Kurenai, Naruto soon noticed the slight disturbance. ' _Genjutsu._ ' He thought before easily dispelling it. ' _Really? Does she think illusions can be effective against an Uchiha?_ ' Naruto mused to himself, letting a little bit of arrogance show.

"Nice try." Naruto commented, blocking the kunai slash from overhead. "But you'll have to do better than that." Sending a high-kick at her, she was too shocked to dodge. A little dazed from the kick, she barely felt herself getting hit in the stomach and flying through the air once more.

Getting up, Anko saw her friend land on the ground in a knee. Both breaths came out a little harder, but was still able to go. Naruto, however, was still fine and ready. The only sigh of slight discomfort was the light twitch from his right index finger.

Naruto, tired of waiting, stabbed his swords into the ground and ran through familiar hand-signs. " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** " From his lips roared the massive fireball, seeking to incinerate the pair.

Seeing it coming, both jumped away, letting the fire justsu explode and separate them. His plan working, Naruto crossed his fingers in a familiar, to the leaf village shinobi, kinjutsu.

" **Kage Bushin No Jutsu.** " With the quiet command, a second Naruto appeared next to the original. Giving a nod to the clone, Naruto launched himself at Anko while the clone rushed Kurenai.

In the Stands:

Those in the stands were impressed at the display of power and intelligence the boy was showing. He was able to take on two powerful kunoichi, fire off several high-level jutsu's, and still had enough power to use a kinjutsu that would leave most exhausted. Hiashi activated his Byakugan to monitor Naruto's chakra. He was amazed to see the almost endless sea of chakra that swam within his body. ' _Amazing!_ ' He thought with wide eyes.

Kakashi was also using his special eye to observe this battle. As he continued to watch, he knew he was going to have a bit of trouble the moment Guy went down. Seeing all he wanted to see, he covered up the borrowed sharingan and leaned back but never took his lone eye from the battle below. A small smile graced his lips as he realized this boy would possibly help the younger Uchiha on his team get over his little problem, seeing as Naruto seemed more stable. All he could do was wait for his test against the teen and see what he can really do.

On the Field:

The original Naruto was in a fierce Taijutsu duel with the purple haired beauty, who was easily being overwhelmed by the raven haired teen with his powerful punches and harsh kicks. Kurenai was not having it easier as well, as she crossed kunai and katana with the clone. Both women were on the defensive and were losing badly, the bruises and cut marks showing how injured they were, and were going to lose if this kept up.

They were shocked, however, when Naruto and his clone jumped back, letting them regroup with one another. With a poof of smoke, the clone disappeared. This made the two panting women look even more confused. He could obviously keep the clone around longer so it was strange for him to let it disperse.

Naruto then dug into his side pockets to bring out several smoke bombs. Chucking them all over the arena, covering the ladies and him in smoke, he went to work of ending this. Anko and Kureani, seeing that they were shrouded in smoke, got back to back, covering each other. Holding the position, the smoke soon cleared to show that they were the only ones in the field. Looking up, left and right, their eyes widened in realization to where he was. Even with that, it was too late.

Springing from below them, two hands grabbed their ankles before bringing them down until only their heads remained. Popping out from the ground, Naruto, a little dusty, sat in a lotus position on front of them. His swords landed just inches from their faces, giving them a little cut for blood as a small drop of blood dripped from the wound.

Jumping back in, Genma sighed at the outcome. ' _Kid's amazing!_ ' He thought to himself. "Winner! Uchiha Naruto!" The brunette announced the third win for the boy.

Stands:

Kakashi was nervous, the kid was resourceful and tricky, not only does he have Futon, but Doton and Katon. He sat there in silence as his visible eye focused on the Uchiha as he hopes to find a weakness. The clan heads were silent, the gazes of Hiashi and Shikaku focused on the Uchiha, trying to find answers to the ever increasing questions that pop up, alas nothing.

Field:

Naruto stood up and pulled the two out of the ground, his head was grabbed and pulled into soft flesh and was held there. He tasted fresh air when the hands let go only to meet brown eyes and the same infectious grin. Anko being Anko, pulled the Uchiha close to her, one leg hooking around his lower back, their sexes meeting only to be stopped by clothing as her soft chest smashing into his hard chest.

"Well Naruto-kun, you did win and I did promise a present, so do you want it now or later." she huskily whispered as she starts grinding slowly. Naruto can only stand there as his mind shut down from the dual pleasure.

Stands:

Tsume, at this point, was about to scream in bloody murder and actually kill the younger ninja in a second. Her hair was becoming wilder that in already was as she looked at the hot scene before her. Her claws and teeth sharpened, showing her growing rage at the situation. The pressure from her grip on the chair began to show. Said chair was beginning to strain under the harsh hold.

The other clan heads, seeing this, got even further away from the woman who was slowly releasing killing intent. Hiruzen was busy giggling like a school girl at the exchange. ' _Ah! What if feel like to be young._ ' The elder thought to himself with a light trail of blood coming from his nose. Regaining his strong composure and expression, he cleared the blood that dripped down his nose.

Field:

The blank look on Naruto's face explained it all. In all his sixteen years of life, he had not felt the pleasing sensation of a woman against his skin. That alone made Anko grin wider at the prospect of becoming this young man's first. Finally, he felt a reaction from himself, only not where he expected. The tool in his pants became alive and stretched awake against Anko.

The purple haired beauty, feeling a familiar sensation against her leg, smirked wider. Grinding herself harder against it, she almost laughed when she felt Naruto's back stiffen. "Well, Naruto-kun, is that a kunai or are you just happy to see me?" Going for a bigger tease, she sensually licked the boy's blushing cheek.

Kurenai watched this display with a large blush and little jealousy growing in the pit of her stomach. ' _Ugh!_ ' She groaned internally, knowing Anko had found another man she could have fun with.

That did it for Naruto as he just fell straight back with a glassed look in his eyes. If you looked close enough, you would see a little blood coming from his nose. His tent was now fully present to those in the stands. The men looked away, not wanting to see it, while Tsume was growing in lust.

Closing his eyes, Naruto took deep breaths, trying to calm his teenage hormones that people had told him about. His ears picked up on Anko's almost silent footsteps followed by the raven haired beauty closely behind her. When he felt calm enough, and sure the seductive woman was far enough away, he stood up.

A blush was still on his face, not that many could see, as he felt Anko's intense stare from the stands. Looking over to Genma, he gave a nod, signaling he was ready.

' _Lucky bastard._ ' The brunette grumbled in his head. Shaking away the thoughts, he called out to the last combatant. "Will Hatake Kakashi please come down?" His voice echoed through the arena.

Stands:

Sighing a little, Kakashi stood up and began to slowly walk to the lone Uchiha who was now looking up at the stands. ' _He's already watching me._ ' The only living Hatake thought.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats at the final test for Naruto who had proven himself a match for nearly anyone. All knew Kakashi was strong. Hell, he was A, borderline S-rank shinobi in the bingo book. He was a former anbu captain, former student of the Fourth Hokage, a holder of the Sharingan from an Uchiha he was teamed up with long ago, and was usually teamed up with Itachi in the anbu corps.

Thinking of the elder Uchiha, they couldn't help but try and compare Naruto to him. Itachi was a prodigy that was compared to Orochimaru, the snake Sannin, or the Fourth Hokage. He had graduated at 7, awoken and mastered his Dojutsu at 8, became a chunin at the same time, and was in anbu at the ripe age of 10. It was a shame that he had went crazy and slaughtered his whole clan, leaving only his widowed mother, Mikoto, and little brother Sauske to wallow in the despair of losing their clan and son/big brother.

This one, Naruto, was different. They didn't know anything about his past or training that was showing him to be stronger than anyone in his age group. He could be an even more amazing prodigy compared to Itachi, and that was all speculation at this point.

Hiruzen was also thinking along those lines. After Naruto having claimed he was the grandson of the late Madara, he found himself doubtful at such a claim. But, after watching him so far, he couldn't help but think it might be true, no matter how crazy it had sounded. From what his sensei, Tobirama, had said about Madara, he didn't sire a child. ' _That begs the question._ ' The old Kage thought as he watched Kakashi walk into the field. ' _Who are the boy's parents and how did he remain hidden for sixteen years?_ ' Mused the old man, before letting himself watch the fight.

Field:

Kakashi, now standing in front of Naruto, could feel the power coming off him. Comparing it to his own, he knew Naruto would beat him in a match of power alone. In his mind, the only thing he had over him was years of experience. But that still didn't help the feeling that if he underestimated the boy in front of him, it would be his downfall.

Naruto was watching the experienced jonin like a hawk the whole time. He had heard of the man during his travels. ' _He's going to be a bigger challenge than Guy-san._ ' Naruto mused to himself, remembering that he had got his reputation for copying over one thousand jutsu's.

His black eyes swiftly let themselves bleed the familiar crimson red and black tome forming around when Kakashi had revealed his lone Sharingan. Now staring into the same eyes, they began to try and intimidate the other.

Kakashi was the first to flinch under the rather intimidating stare of an actual Uchiha using their clan eye. ' _Damn!_ ' The silver man cursed himself before getting into his stance, following Naruto's lead.

'Strike one.' The raven haired teen thought to himself once his opponent flinched. Getting into his own stance, he waited for the jonin to call start.

Genam saw the two ready to go. So, with a sigh, he raised his hand up. "The final test between Uchiha Naruto and Hatake Kakashi will begin. Hajime!" Jumping away, he had to cover his eyes as the two charged and met in the middle.

Naruto and Kakashi had their fists firmly planted in one another's faces. Kakashi could feel a little bit of his blood stain his face-mask, and Naruto felt the same, with a few of his teeth rattled a little. Stepping a few feet back from one another, they sped through hand-signs at an alarming rate.

Ending with the same signs, they shouted. " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** " Large fireballs shot against the other at such a close range. The resulting effect of the equally powerful shots, caused an explosion that blinded the two for a second. Jumping away from the smoke cloud, Kakshi sent out multiple shuriken, only to hit ground.

Naruto flashed out the other side of the smoke, running through hand signs that made Kakashi's eyes widen in shock and recognition. ' _No way! It's not possible!_ ' Naruto stopped on the bird seal.

" **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!** " A huge water dragon appeared from thin air right behind Naruto. Everyone gasped at the large dragon roaring at Kakashi.

Stands:

Hiruzen was the most shocked out of everyone watching. He had never seen such a powerful affiliation with water to create a water jutsu from just air. ' _Not since Tobirama-sensei!_ ' The elder Kage thought, thinking about how only his late silver haired sensei was the only known person to do such a feat.

' _Such talent!_ ' Danzo was thinking to himself as he watched the youth create a water dragon from thin air. ' _I must have him!_ ' The old man demanded to himself, eager to have this talented teen in his personal anbu.

Fields:

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock at the incoming dragon. Getting over his shock of Naruto creating it out of thin air, he ran through his own hand-signs.

" **Doton: Doryuheki!** " Slamming his hands down, he summoned a large mud wall that stopped the water dragon, barely. The pillar had many cracks in it, showing how powerful the jutsu is and how much damage it could have done to him if it connected. ' _Damn!_ ' Kakashi thought to himself.

Feeling something off, he looked up to see Naruto coming at him with an axe kick. Clicking his teeth, he blocked the incoming teen with a cross block. The power behind the kick, however, created a large crater below them. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi pushed the Uchiha back, before sending a kick of his own.

Spinning over the kick, Naruto landed in a crouch before sending a jab which was caught. With his free leg, Naruto went for a sweep to his leg, which Kakashi jumped over. In the air, the jonin sent a jab kick at the black haired male's skull. Not wanting to get bashed in, Naruto pushed himself away. Planting his rear foot on the ground, the teen sent a roundhouse, which Kakashi blocked with his forearm.

Pushing the teen off balance, he sent cocked his fist back for a right handed hay-maker. Naruto, still off balance, couldn't block the punch so he was sent flipping through the air a little bit. Regaining his composure, he skidded to a stop with one hand on the earth. ' _He's good._ ' Naruto complemented the older man.

Kakashi was thinking the same thing. ' _Kid's amazing! At his age, I couldn't even move like him!_ ' He thought to himself. ' _He's going to be a powerhouse in the future._ ' The silver haired jonin mentally shivered at the thought of a mature Naruto and the power he might have with it.

He was knocked from his inner monologue by the soft chuckle of the young Uchiha. Standing up, Naruto used the back of his hand to wipe the blood that slowly dripped from his lip. "Don't you think this little warm-up has gone far too long?" He suddenly asked. "I think the field needs a bit of a change." He then brought his right hand in a Tiger seal.

" **Kirigakure No Jutsu.** " Naruto's soft voice ran through the area. Mist soon started to roll through the arena, covering every square inch. The last thing Kakashi saw of Naruto was a slight glint of the swords he had finally taken out.

Stands:

The justsu's name sent shivers down the clan head and remaining jonin's spines. The infamous jutsu was associated with the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu was now in front of them. All had heard stories on how the swordsmen perfected the jutsu, and combined with how skilled they are, made the thick chakra fog gave them an even bigger advantage in the battlefield they were on.

Field:

Kakashi was now nervous when the mist set. He can feel how thick the mist was through evey inch of his body. Even with his Sharingan, he could only see so much, so he had to rely on his other senses. Looking around, extending his hearing, he could hear the occasional rings of the bells that hung from Naruto's sword. ' _Behind me!_ ' Spinning around, pulling out a kunai, he swung out only to hit mist. A little trail of sweat dripped down his face, trying to anticipate the next attack from the boy.

A little grunt escaped his lips when he felt a small cut appear on his right leg, tearing through his pant leg. Even though it was not deep enough to bleed, it showed how skilled Naruto was using the mist and swords in such an environment. Then, out of nowhere, his body was cut all over, identical slashes as the one before. All he could do was get attacked by the silent teen. He had to get out of the mist fast.

Just when Kakashi was about to make a move, the mist suddenly subsided. In front of the silver haired man was Naruto. His swords pointed at his heart, ready to kill if need be. Genma, watching it all, sighed. As he was about to call it, Naruto jumped away, confusing all.

"Now, now, Kakashi-san." Naruto said, thrusting his swords into the ground. "That wouldn't be much of a way to end our fight. No…we need to give these people a bigger show." Smiling a little, the Uchiha ran through hand-signs that only a few knew of. Hiruzen's eyes widened in recognition. ' _It's not possible!_ ' He thought in shock.

The kage was proven right when Naruto called out his attack. " **Mokuton: Daijurin No Jutsu!** " His whole hand morphed into several wooden pillars with spikes at the end. The pillars shot out at the stunned shinobi.

Stands:

' _Unconceivable!_ ' The old Satutobi thought in shock to see the legendary wood style that only the first Hokage possessed and has not been seen since his death. Not even his granddaughter, Tsunade, had the affiliation to use it. Acting quickly, he ordered his personal anbu to seal the area away from prying eyes and ears.

His face was now set in a neutral expression as he watched the wooden spikes shoot at Kakashi. The Kage's old eyes calculating what this could possibly mean for the village and future. Not only did the Uchiha have the advanced form of the Sharingan, from what he saw in his office, he had a long-sought after kekkei genkai that only one man in history possessed, naturally. ' _Very troubling indeed._ ' It seems like he was a pure Uchiha, given the air around him, his sharingan, and the apparent lust for battle. ' _So…how could he possibly have a power only a Senju had?_ ' Hiruzen tried to make heads or tails of the enigma that was Uchiha Naruto.

The clan heads, supervisors, and remaining joinin were just as shocked at their leader. A few whispers were thrown around them all. 'What if he has mastered it?' 'What if, with proper training, he could surpass Hirashima-sama!' 'What if he could control a Jinchuuriki right now?' The last question worried some, mostly the greedy ones on the council. What if he betrayed them and took control of the girl?

Field:

Kakashi couldn't even think straight as he saw the spikes coming. He knew of only one person, other than the first Hokage, to ever have this style and he was certainly not his old comrade. Getting over his shock, he saw the spikes suddenly stop right in front of him. Wondering why, he soon found the reason when his back exploded in some pain at the huge water dragon impacting him. Quickly, he switched with a log, getting away from the powerful jutsu.

Seeing the man disappear, Naruto's sharp eyes looked around wildly, searching for his opponent and his next move. Feeling a spike over his head and to the left, he looked to see Kakashi running through hand-signs.

" **Raiton: Raiju Tsuia!** " Stretching his arms out, he made electric hounds that bolted at the standing Naruto.

Staring at the hounds for a moment, he jumped away, dodging the lightning fangs that were about to dig into him. Hoping it was done and over with, he was about to run at Kakashi but didn't expect to hear the crackle of lightning from behind. Glancing over, his eyes slightly widened when he saw it coming at him once more.

' _Damn!_ ' Cursing himself, he ran away from the chasing lightning attack. Seeing as it wouldn't let up, Naruto came up with an idea. Turning on his heel, he charged at Kakashi. Canceling the jutsu to fight him up close, he was not prepared for his opponent to phase right through him.

Touching his chest, Kakashi was still in shock at what just happened. He knew it was not genjutsu, but he didn't know how he just passed through him like that. The silver haired man was finally brought back to attention by the softly laughing Naruto now on the ground.

"C'mon Kakashi-san. Is that all you have? The great Sharingan No Kakashi losing ground to a teen. The student of the late Yondaime and former anbu captain." Naruto listed off his past titles in a mocking voice, riling the man up.

"Oh look what I have." Pulling out a book, Kakashi and Hiruzen's eyes widened when they saw the familiar green book. "Wonder what would happen if I accidentally burned or shredded this?" He continued to taunt, flipping through pages. Lifting his hand, he caught this incoming punch that made his hand numb and was sure he heard a few cracks. He chuckled inwardly at the angry Kakashi at the possibility of him burning his porn book.

"Oh…did I hit a soft spot?" Naruto gave one last barb, as he tightened his grip on the fist. Kakashi, blind in anger, kept pushing his fist, but was soon flown across the arena. Flipping himself over, he launched himself off the wall and engaged Naruto in a taijutsu battle.

Neither shinobi gave an inch as fists and kicks collided in little shock wave. Seeing a little opening, Kakashi lashed out with a powerful roundhouse that stunned the boy long enough to send him flying into the wall with a powerful hay-maker.

Crashing into the wall, Naruto groaned a little as he slid to the ground. His sences screamed at him to move. Looking up, he saw Kakshi running through hand-signs.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** " Breathing out the familiar fire ball, Kakshi blasted the downed Uchiha. Reacting fast, Naruto called out his own jutsu. " **Sution: Sujinheki!** " A large water wall protected him. Once colliding, the two left behind a light mist that Naruto took advantage of.

Looking around, Kakashi senced the boy a little too late as his ankle was captured and was pulled down. He could feel the irony in this as he had done this just a few days ago to another Uchiha.

Knowing it was the end, he accepted his fate when Naruto pulled him up. Now looking into his crimson eyes, Kakashi knew the boy had outclassed him. And, once again, he jumped back.

Naruto looked to the sky with a slightly sad expression. While the battle was getting his blood pumping, he needed more excitement. "Why don't we end this? Use your Raikari." Naruto suddenly announced, making Kakashi look at him with wide eyes. "I know it is no killing blows, but who cares. Use it and I guarantee I'll survive." He boasted, gripping his green sword in a tight grip and taking a few steps back.

A little conflicted, he looked up to his commander who, in turn, nodded. Sighing a little, Kakashi cracked his neck before getting in his stance. His hand surged alive in electricity, showing off his special move. So much lightning and power was coursing through his hand, it sounded like a thousand birds chirping at the same time.

Surrounding his blade in Futon, seeing as it is the opposite of lightning, Naruto took a deep calming breath. Eyes snapped open and both charged for the final clash. Bringing his sword up, and Kakashi punching forward, Kakshi's jutsu won out and pierced through Naruto's sword, and lodged itself into his chest. Blood spurted out of the wound, coating Kakashi's face mask and his arm. The man could feel the teen's life slipping away.

Kakashi, seeing as it was done, turned off his jutsu and ripped his hand out. Before Naruto could fall, however, he gently laid him down. Looking down at the lifeless body of the teen, Kakashi couldn't help but let another sad sigh escape his lips at another life he had to take. He sent a small prayer for the powerful teen whose arrogance was his own downfall.

Stands:

Everyone was silent as Kakashi had gently placed the dead Uchiha on the ground. Such a young man with tons of potential lost to them. The clan heads lowered their heads in silence and respect. The jonin followed, Guy and Asuma joining at the end, with Anko a little sadder at the fact she lost someone she might have some fun with.

Hiruzen looked to the sky with a sad sigh as well. Even though he felt something off, he brushed it aside for mourning another Uchiha death on his hands.

Fields:

Genma appeared in the area with a sad look. As he was about to announce Kakashi winner and death, he was stunned at what occurred.

As Kakashi approached the body once more, he felt great pain surge through his entire body. "Gah!" The silver haired man yelled out in pain as his legs gained gashes, making him crash to his knees. With wide eyes, he looked up to see Naruto, perfectly unharmed, with his swords positioned to cut off his head. His normal black eyes stared into his mismatched in cool confidence.

Words failed to describe what Kakshi was feeling right now; the only one closest was shocked. One second, he was praying for the teen, the next, he was on his knees execution style. He knew the Naruto he hit was not a clone. The lone eyes shinobi could only mutter one question. "How?"

Naruto sheathed his swords in practiced ease. Running a hand through his sweaty hair, showing he had a tough time through this, he answered in a calm soft voice. "Kyoka Suigestu." The dead body then disappeared in a thousand pieces of glass.

"The moment you saw my blade, the glint from before, you were already in my trap. You are correct, it's not genjutsu. It's far more complex than that. You wouldn't be able to understand it even if I told you." Naruto then flashed the downed man a small smile. "That was a good dance, Kakashi-san. Maybe next time, we can dance longer." The teen proposed, waiting for the call.

All Kakashi could do was nod very silently before passing out from the blood loss combined with shock of what had just happened. Genma, who was standing there, like a statue, finally gave out the call.

"Winner, Uchiha Naruto!" He announced slowly, trying to figure out how this kid defeated one of the strongest ninja in the village. The medical team soon rushed in and took the downed one-eyed ninja away.

Stands:

The words the Uchiha spoke echoed through their minds. ' _Kyoka Suigetsu._ ' Everyone wondered what the word meant and how it affected the only surviving student of the Fourth Hokage onto his knees. Danzo didn't get up, like everyone else, but you could see by the glint in his eye that he was practically salivating at the youth's power.

A small smirk graced his lips, before he schooled his features when he saw Hiruzen glance at him. ' _Oh, you will be mine, Uchiha Naruto. Nothing will stand in my way._ ' The old war hawk promised.

With narrowed eyes, Hiruzen looked back to Naruto with an impassive expression. He could tell, just by one glance, that Danzo was thinking of having this boy under his thump. The Kage wouldn't have that. ' _You are very interesting…Uchiha Naruto._ ' Hiruzen thought to himself before he called one of his personal anbu. Kneeling next to him was an anbu in a bear mask, awaiting his commander's orders.

"Bear. Gather the clan heads…and Uchiha Mikoto. We have much to discuss that involves us all." Hiruzen commanded, never leaving Naruto's slightly hunched over form, showing that the boy was tired after all.

"Hai Hokakge-sama!" With a quick salute, the anbu disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Humming to himself, the Hokage began to walk down to Naruto. His mind was thinking of what position this boy could fill. It would be an insult to place his as anything lower than jonin. He ran through anbu for a second before he threw it away. The teen had just arrived and he didn't fully trust him, especially if he was true on who his grandfather is.

Coming up with an answer, finally, he arrived to Naruto with a soft smile that relaxed the tense teen. "You did exceptionally well, Naruto-san. Not only taking down five elite jonin, but you did it while showing impressive skills." He complemented the talented youth.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed. "It comes as a great complement from someone as experienced and powerful as you." The black haired teen knew that he would be beaten if he ever faced the battle hardened man in front of him.

Hiruzen smiled at the gesture and the humility an Uchiha, since Itachi, was showing him. "Come. We have much to discuss." Placing a hand on his shoulder, he and Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Hokage Tower:

Arriving in Hiruzen's office, he let the teen go and gestured him to follow. Exiting the office, the two walked in silence down the hall. The secretary passed before them and flashed Naruto a sexy smile that he ignored. Hiruzen caught that and grumbled a little. ' _Taking all the women's attention._ ' Naruto smirked a little at the old man's words.

When he started his travels two years ago, he had taken notice to how the fairer sex paid close attention to his looks. While he found many attractive, he just didn't know how to get close to them since he had never really interacted with girls his whole life.

Shaking those thoughts out, he and Hiruzen arrived in front of two double doors with two anbu guards. Walking in front, Hiruzen nodded to the guards to open. Doing so, the Kage walked in with Naruto following behind. He could feel the anbu eyes following him and he could blame them really.

The door closed behind them as Hiruzen walked to the head of the circular wooden table. Naruto, seeing the center, walked between them all. He noticed the raven haired woman that shared some of his characteristics. ' _Another Uchiha._ ' The teen thought with silent happiness.

The Kage's advisories were to the left of his strategist, Shukaku, next to Tsume, Inoich, Choza. On his right was Hiashi with the raven haired woman that caught Naruto's attention.

Mikoto, the raven haired woman, was confused on why she was called to this meeting so suddenly. It must be important because of the anbu arriving at her house and she never really went to the meetings since the incident a few years ago.

Thinking about it made her gain a slightly sad expression. Her only family, her little boy Sasuke, had drifted away from her ever since. All the boy could think about was killing his big brother, something she tried to talk him out of but was not successful. Sasuke only trained and rarely ate with her anymore. It was a sad and lonely life for the past few years.

Hearing the doors open, she watched Hiruzen with another walking close behind. When she got a good look at him, she couldn't help the blush from appearing. He was handsome, very handsome. Looking to her left, she saw her long-time friend, Tsume, looking at the youth with lustful eyes. ' _Obviously._ ' She thought with some amusement at the feral looking woman undressing the man in front of them all.

"This meeting is to deliberate the rank of Uchiha Naruto." Hiruzen announced, glancing to see the shocked look Mikoto now sported. ' _H-How's that possible?!_ ' She asked herself. The beauty never expected to see another Uchiha except herself, Sausske, and Itachi. "But first, we need to ask some questions." Hiruzeen added.

Naruto understood that and nodded. "Go ahead, Hokage-sama." The teen knew they had questions and he would answer the best he could.

"Who were your parents?" Hiruzen asked for his lineage that every clan head leaned in to hear.

A slightly sad look appeared in his eyes, but his face was set in a straight line. "My mother was named Uchiha Kana while my father was Uchiha Arashi." He informed softly. All nodded in acceptance at that.

Hiashi decided to ask the hard question. "What happened to them?" He could feel the slight glances but kept his face stoic.

Steling himself, he nodded. "When I was four…we were attacked. We lived in a small area outside the land of Fire. Nothing much, but it was home none the less. One day, however, ninjas from Kumo and Iwa rough ninjas discovered our home. My mother died protecting me while my father died and made sure to bring them with him in a last ditch effort to protect me, his only son." Naruto informed softly at the event that still kept him up at night. The teen could still perfectly see the smiling faces on his father and mother's faces. Happy they had protected their most precious person from harm.

Hiashi, looking at him, was pleased with the answer that held no lies. Nodding, he then apologizes to him for bringing up such a traumatic even for someone so young to go through. Naruto just waved it off with a thank you.

"What happened to you afterwards?" Inoichi asked. He wanted to make sure how a four-year-old possibly survived for fourteen years on his own and if he was stable to work for his home without being a danger to them.

"Well, I wandered around the forest for a few days before finally collapsing from exhaustion, hunger, and dehydration. I was sure I was going to die. The moment I drifted away, I was suddenly picked up and taken away. Being so weak and young to possibly pose a threat, I just accepted whatever the person would do to me." He closed his eyes, remembering the person picking up his frail little body. "Days later I woke up in a bed with bandages wrapped around my head and body. That was the day I finally met my grandfather or…what was left of him." Naruto remembered the day that changed everything for him.

Choza was the one to speak up, very keen on who this grandfather was and if he trained him. "And, who is your grandfather?" He asked. Taking a deep breath, he spoke the name that caused fear.

"Uchiha Marara." Once muttered, shivers and light flinches ran through everyone's bodies. Mikoto was shocked, learning another one of her clan was alive and was actually trained by the co-founder of the leaf village.

Shukaku looked serious and had no lazy expression. "I thought he died when he and Hirashima-sama fought to the death in the Valley of the End all those years ago." He was skeptical of the teen's claim at being trained by a man that was told to be dead by Hirashim himself. Even then, he should be dead by natural means by now.

"We all did, but he, somehow, managed." Naruto agreed, remembering the stories his father told him of his grandfather before he died. "He was in a cave, somewhere, where I am sworn to never tell, at the end of his days. I could only spend five years of life with him. In those five years he taught me as much as he could about being a shinobi. After passing away, he gave me scrolls to train with for the next five years. After the last ten years, I buried him in a location only I know." Taking a breath, he continued. "Also, as you might want to know as you saw them before, the Sharingan you saw was the final form. I acquired it after Marara-jiji transplanted my father's eyes into mine." Naruto revealed the last form of the crimson eye bloodline. A six-pronged star with another smaller one inside the bigger. All in all, it was very intimidating and the power coming from them only reassured how strong and dangerous he was.

The council was so shocked at the boy's tail that they completely forgot to ask about how he gained wood style. Hirzuen was sweating lightly, remembering what his sensei, Tobirama, had told him of the man that rivaled his brother and his eyes he had seen once.

Coughing into his hand, the Sarutobi gained everyone's attention. "I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, nominate Uchiha Naruto for Tokubetsu Jonin." The man said, waiting for the majority vote about said boy and position.

"I as well." Choza and Inoichi both raised their hands, seeing the man before them was more than enough to be that rank. Shikaku raised his hand as well. "Troublesome…I." He said in his usual lazy tone all Nara men had. Hiashi raised his hand silently.

"I." Tsume voted yes as she looked at the fine specimen in front of her like lioness. She was planning her move on the young man already.

"As do I." Mikoto agreed, wanting to get to know more about the young man that came into their lives and clan. It also might have been because she found him incredibly attractive and she had not been pleasured since the birth of Sauske. Her mind was beginning to take less than noble thoughts about the teen. ' _No! Bad Mikoto! He's young enough to be your son!_ ' She reprimanded herself.

"We agree." Danzo spoke for the three councilmen. Hiruzen, seeing it was a majority yes, nodded. "By the power invested by me, I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, bestow the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin to Uchiha Naruto. Use your skills to protect Konoha from future attacks and may the will of fire burn brightly in you. Meeting adjourned." Hiruzen said.

Everyuone soon started to pile out except for Tsume, Mikoto and Hiruzen. Tsume walked her way in front of Naruto and eyed him up and down. The woman liked what she saw and licked her lips. Naruto was appreciating this woman's beauty as well. Her wild shaggy brown hair, sharp teeth, and feral brown eyes attracted him first off then he looked at her womanly figure with breasts near Anko's E-cup. Seeing where he was looking, she smirked. Placing a finger on his chest, she spoke.

"I'm Tsume Inuzuka stud." She purred out, making Naruto blush a little at the sultry woman. "Maybe you can come over one day and we can talk more…privately." She drew out, lifting his chin up to meet his onyx black eyes. Somewhere in Konoha, a certain purple haired woman sneezed as she prepared to find her new boy toy from before but felt someone else try to make a move. ' _Oh hell no!_ ' She thought to herself.

Seeing that she had effectively teased the boy, if the large blush and small tent in his pants were anything to tell he was aroused, she walked out with an extra sway to her large hips. Naruto stood their taking deep breaths, calming down the raging hormones that were telling him to follow the MILF and make her his.

Mikoto took this moment to approach the calming teen with a small smile. "Well, well, Naruto-kun. Already in the village and seducing my friend. What a Casanova." She teased out, giggling at the larger blush on his face. ' _Kami! I wonder how big he is?'_ She wondered, seeing the tent in his pants. Shaking her head, she smiled at the teen.

"Still, it's nice to see another Uchiha alive. Hopefully, once you settle in, we can talk." Mikoto let the offer hang, before pressing her large DD-cup breasts into his own chest, enjoying the fact his blush turned atomic.

"A-Ahh…I-I…yes." He could only sputter a little before accepting the offer to meet her later. She smirked at him before walking out the same way Tsume did.

Panting a little, Naruto head silent laughter from behind. Looking, he slightly dead-panned when he noticed it was Hiruzen laughing at him. 'G _reat. I have a pervert for my commander._ ' The black haired teen thought to himself.

Hiruzen shook his head, getting the dirty thoughts out, before smiling at Naruto. "Here." Opening the desk drawer, he took out the special jonin flank jacket and hitai-ate and handed it to Naruto.

The teen looked at the symbol for the village for a moment and remembered him seeing it at his home. A small smile reached his lips. 'H _ope I make you proud…Mom, dad._ ' Bringing the headband up and tied it tight, he closed his eyes and relished having it on. Smiling bigger, he thanked the Kage.

Flashing one back, he called an anbu. "Get me Mitarashi Anko." Noding, the Anbu went to get the snake user. Naruto wondered why he wanted the woman but kept silent as he was told to stay a little longer. A few minutes later, he was greeted to the familiar chest of Anko.

"So, Naruto-kun, are you ready to get your reward? I can tell you this much…you won't be able to walk for months." She teased out, breathing into his ear.

At this point, Naruto was wondering if he should try and escape this woman or try and struggle against the beautiful woman and her ideas. They were both broken from their interaction by the Kage clearing his throat.

"Anko, meet your new partner." Pointing to the shocked Uchiha, he could see the glint flash before Anko's eyes. Shivering a little, he sent a prayer out to the young boy. Not saying another word, Anko dragged the stunned Uchiha away. The last thing he saw was the wide and pleading eyes of Naruto.

Streets:

It was another normal peaceful day for the general populace of the leaf village. Merchants were selling, parents were shopping, and kids were playing. What they didn't expect, however, was too see the snake mistress dragging a, what the women could admit, attractive new teen behind her.

Anko was walking down the road with the Uchiha's collar still in her hand with a grin. The woman decided to take her new partner to her favorite hang-out to spend some time together. Entering the shop, she finally let Naruto go in a small thud. Getting up and dusting himself off, he noticed they were in a dango shop.

"Come, sit." Hearing Anko's voice, he sat across from her and ordered green tea while she got a plate of dango and red bean soup.

Sitting in silence, which he liked, their meal arrived after a few minutes. Thanking the waitress, who winked at Naruto, they began to eat. Well…Akno basically ate the dango sticks with Naruto only getting one. ' _Must really like it._ ' He noted the happy expression on her face. Finally, the teen decided to break the silence.

"So, uh, Anko-san. Tell me a little about yourself." Naruto asked softly, a little awkwardly as he was still new to interacting with people. Sipping the tea, he let the liquid dance on his tongue before swallowing.

Putting her own drink down, she grinned at him. "First off, don't call me Anko-san. To you, it's Anko-chan. Second, my likes are dango, my friends, and tea ceremonies. Tell anyone the last part and I'll castrate you." She warned, the look in her eyes showing she was serious. ' _Noted._ ' He nodded a little too quickly. "I hate ignorance and a certain…man." She drew out the last part.

Naruto saw the flash of pain and anger that ran through her pupil-less eyes when she said man like it was venom. ' _Interesting._ ' He mused to himself, deciding to wait until they really got to know one another before asking who this man was. Still looking at her, she shook her head, forgetting the face that flashed in her head and stared back at Naruto. "So, Naruto-kun. Tell me about you." Anko said in a much softer tone.

"Well, I like to train, traveling, and the thrill of battle. I hate ignorance and rapists." Anko could hum in agreement to the last part of his things he hated. After that, they both enjoyed themselves with light conversations, Anko telling him about the village, and getting to know the other's personalities. When all was said and done, they separated, saying goodbye, with Naruto roaming around the village and Anko going back to the T&I.

Night:

Naruto had enjoyed his little stroll around the village and got accustomed to every part of the streets and forest. He had to say he was impressed with what he saw so far and couldn't wait to see what his life had in store. ' _Fuck!_ ' But, right now, hew couldn't help but curse as he found himself in an empty training field. He had finally realized that he didn't have anywhere to stay and mentally berated himself about not asking the Hokage about it before.

Shivering a little, he thought about asking Anko about staying with her. The thought of staying with her and her probably doing things to him involving chains scared him a little. Those thoughts left him when he felt a cool breeze blow past him, ruffling through his hair. Standing straighter, he felt the slightly cold wind bring something with it.

Nor turning around, he called out to the person he had caught the name of before. "What can I do for you…Danzo-san?" Naruto asked, keeping his voice emotionless and calm.

Stepping from the tree line and getting closer, the caned man stopped a few feet from Naruto. "It's not what you can do for me, but do for your village, join me Naruto-san. That foolish Hiruzen is holding you back and you would be a fool for following him. Let me mentor you and you'll be the strongest in the whole world." He offered the young man. Naruto thought it over and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Danzo-san. As much as that sounds nice, I have to politely decline your offer. I'm content on where I stand now." He replied softly, not bothering to turn to face the man. Danzo growled lowly, he will have him.

"Listen boy, do not reject this offer or you will pay. Join me willingly or be forced to." He gave Naruto the ultimatum, now or never. Naruto twitching at the threat, before turning to face Danzo. His EMS blazing to life.

"Listen here, you will not force me into your little pathetic group Danzo. I know all about you, what's under your bandages, and your whole plan. If don't want to be foiled, then I would suggest you turn around and never approach me again. Don't head my words and I will make your life a living fucking hell. Send your little soldiers to me and I send them back in pieces and in body bags. The choice is yours." He gave Danzo his ultimatum, turn now or be in constant fear.

Danzo snapped at the boys' threat and blindly charged at him. The moment he was about to grab him, he disappeared from sight and appeared behind him, his blades behind him, one at the base of his skull and the other behind his heart.

"I did warn you but, since I am a patient man, I'll let you live. Now, leave Danzo, and remember one slip up, one mistake, and I will be there. Don't think I'm not listening as I have ways." Naruto sheathed his blades and started to walk away. Danzo could only stand there stunned, he made a costly error that almost costed him his life and all the years of his work. ' _Foolish boy, no one stops me, ever._ ' He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Village:

He walked around the village, admiring all the various shops and attractions. He bumped into someone and the both crashed to the ground.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered as he looked down at his victim and blinked a few times as he recognized her. He offered her his hand.

"Kurenai-san?" Said person rubbed her back a bit before looking up and blinking at the hand. Her crimson eyes widened when she saw the familiar handsome face of the black haired teen that beat her and Anko.

"Ah Naruto-san. What are you doing out this late" She took Naruto's hand and got up, and dusted herself off.

"Ah, well, you see I have no place to stay and I was wondering if you knew where Anko-chan lived." He gave a weak smile and laughed weakly. Kurenai blinked once then squinted at the teen suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know where she lives?" She asked skeptically, wondering what intention the teenage had with her friend.

"Well earlier today, the Hokage paired her and I up and I was thinking that out of good will, she'll let me stay for the night." He stated honestly. Kurenai tried to find something to doubt in his answer. Sighing mentally, she told him the direction toward her house. Naruto flashed her a smile and said his thanks before walking in the general area. Steeping in front of the brown door, where Kurenai said she would live, he knocked softly. The door opened to find a half-naked Anko standing there with a smirk plastered on her face. The lace black bra holding back her huge assets while her black thong leaving little to the imagination. Naruto can only turn atomic red while his appendage hardens from the sight.

"Well, well well. What brings you over here Naruto-kun, don't tell me your here to claim your reward? I wasn't even expecting company" She teased. Naruto stood here stuttering with a huge blush. Anko lightly giggled

"Relax Naruto-kun. In all seriousness what are you doing here." She leaned on the door frame and crossed her hands over her chest. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Well you see Anko-chan, I don't have a place to stay and I was wondering if I can stay with you until I get my own." Naruto asked quietly. Anko looked at him for a second before she stepped aside letting him in. Naruto gave her a bright smile, right as he was about to step in, he was stopped by a hand.

"Remember Naruto-kun, you owe me for this, and this is my house, you sleep with me." She purred the last part and she walked in with a sway in her step. Naruto can only nod dumbly before following behind her. Naruto looked around, the furniture looks normal, medium sized couch, medium sized coffee table and a connected kitchen. The fridge has double doors. He followed the hallway down and noticed some pictures of her old team, friends and peers. He reached the door only to have blood drip down his nose.

Anko was laying down, hands above her head and her legs spread apart enough. He walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. He stripped off flak jacket, then his turtleneck. He set his swords on the ground then taking off his sandals. He hesitantly stripped off his pants before climbing into bed with Anko. He laid down next to her as he arms went around her neck and her body was on top of his. He can feel her large chest smashing into his and their sexes almost touching, if not full out grinding. She smirked as she leaned down and brought her lips to his ear.

"Mm Naruto-kun, you look so delicious trapped under me, I just want to die tie you to my bed post and ride you for weeks." She hotly whispered as she can feel the blush spreading from his face to his whole body. She feels a hard object poking her sex, she grinds back slowly.

"Getting excited aren't, maybe I should help you relive the stress." She looked down to see a passed out Naruto with blood dripping from his nose. She laughed softly as we wiped the blood on her finger and gave it a taste. She looked down on her new target and took in his features, aside from the lust talking, she had to admit he is good looking for his age. She rolled over electing to lay down next to him as sleep started to consume her. The last thing she felt was a weight being shifted and a arm pulling her toward said weight.

AN: Sorry for the late update, was busy and trying to reword a lot of this. Thanks to all my Beta testers for making this possible, you the real MVPs. Next chapter will be in a week or so. Any questions or concerns? My Pm is always open.


	3. Chapter 3: What's this?

I don't own Naruto. That's Kishimoto's playground

 **Jutsu**

' _thoughts'_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The sky was a nice shad of orange as the sun was finally beginning to set on another day and introduce the world to the moon. A small wooden house in the middle of a small clearing in a forest with small amounts of smoke coming from the chimney could be seen for a few miles away.**_

 _ **Standing a few meters away from the small house were two people just finishing training. One was a tall male while the other was a little boy. The adult was 6'1, had flat onyx hair with two bangs framing his face styled in a small ponytail that reached the top of his spine. His age was shown by the little wrinkles that littered his face along with his pale skin. His name was Arashi Uchiha and he was looking at the panting figure in front of him.**_

 _ **His onyx eyes stared at his little boy, Naruto, who was sweating heavily with his hands on his knees. The father had been training his child since early morning and he could see it was finally getting to him.**_

" _ **Honey! Nar-chan! Dinners ready!" A feminine voice alerted the two boys. Looking over to the house, both males faces lit up in smiles. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman standing at 5'5 with jet black hair that reached down to her back, black eyes, and an angular face and pale skin. Her name was Kana Uchiha, mother to Naruto Uchiha and wife to Arashi Uchiha.**_

 _ **Nodding to each other, silently saying training was done, Arashi walked up to his son and gently ruffled his hair. "You did well today, Naruto. Keep this up and I know you'll be the strongest." He flashed his son a rare soft smile.**_

 _ **Hearing the praise from his father made him lit up and give him a bright smile that made the setting sun pale in comparison. "Thank you, tou-san." His father helped him up and helped him trek back to the house. Just before Arashi and Naruto got to the house, the father kneeled to his sons' height.**_

" _ **Remember Naruto." The boy looked at his father intently. "Strength doesn't come from what you can do. It comes from overcoming the things you once thought you couldn't. If you always keep this in mind, I know you'll be the strongest." He left the words hanging in Naruto's mind as he walked ahead of his son who was drinking in what he was told.**_

 _ **The young Naruto didn't understand the words his father said to him at all but knew to remember them since it came from his father. Walking into his house, he kept playing the words he was told over and over in his mind. So deep in thought, he didn't realize his mother standing in front of him until he bumped into her and the woman gave her little boy a kis to his forehead.**_

" _ **Go wash-up and change. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." She instructed her son with a soft smile and loving eyes.**_

" _ **Hai kaa-san." Nodding to his mother, the young Uchiha went to his room, stripped and washed the dirt and sweat off his body with a bucket of water and rag. After freshening up and drying himself, he got into clean clothes he had laid out on his bed before going to wash up. Putting the shirt and pants on, he walked back to the kitchen to see his parents kissing all lovingly.**_

 _ **Being a kid, Naruto overreacted and began to gag rather loudly, alerting his parents to stop. They turned and laughed a little at the pretending dying boy. Finishing his little scene, the family of three sat around the table, held hands to say a quick prayer, and began to eat. Dinner was, as usual, silent with his parents chatting about things Naruto didn't really find any interest in. All on the boy's mind was his father's words and him trying to figure it out.**_

 _ **Finishing dinner, Naruto said goodnight to his parents and went off to his bedroom. Said bedroom was rather bore with a small bed covered in blue sheets and white pillow, along with a night stand holding a few books and candle. Not really that tired, Naruto grabbed a book and sat down on his bed and got lost in the books world.**_

 _ **The boy was shaken from his reading by Kana taking the book from his hands. Ignoring the adorable pout, she put it to the side and tucked him in. "Good-night, Naru-chan." She softly spoke and kissed his head before killing the flames. Naruto's door slowly creaked shut soon after.**_

 _ **Looking out his only window, Naruto stared at the only light source he was provided, the moon, and thought. While he thought, sleep soon overcame his small form and drifted off into slumber.**_

Present:

Slowly waking, Naruto wiped off a lone tear and sighed very softly. 'Again.' He mused to himself in slight sadness. As the years passed, the boy has had dreams about his dead parents off and on. Shaking those sad thoughts away, he looked to the clock. '6:45.' He thought before trying to move out. Key word: _try_. The person sleeping to his right didn't want him to leave and brought him back down in a second. Looking to his left he saw Anko's sleeping face. Staring at her for a moment, he pulled a **Kawarimi** and replaced himself with his pillow. Anko moaned a little at the loss of body heat and cuddled deeper into the pillow, trying to gain some type of heat that she lost.

Quickly and silently dressing himself he began to step out. Sparing a glance at Anko, he gave her a mental thank you before exiting her apartment. Walking to the Hokage tower at a slow pace to talk to the experienced warrior about some missions, Naruto passed by some civilians who had given him curious looks, never having seen him before. The teen paid them no mind and kept his expression stoic and calm.

Reaching the tower, he saw the window open. Springing himself off the ground, he softly landed on the windowsill and lightly tapped the window. This startled the Kage a little, not expecting someone to be in his office so early. He was surprised again to not see that it was Jiraiya, who would usually appear on the window, but the new ninja in his village.

"What can I do for you, Naruto-kun?" Taking a drag from his pipe and exhaling, the elder gave the teen a soft smile. "And would it kill you to take the door next time?" Hiruzen grumbled a little. Somewhere else, a certain white haired pervert sneezed, alerting all the women he was peeping on and proceed to beat the stuffing out of the man.

"I am sorry to intrude, Hokage-sama." Naruto now stood in front of the Sarutobi and bowed his head. "I thought it would be best to come here early and see if I could accept a mission as I need some place to stay." The raven haired youth explained.

"Hm." The third Hokage nodded. "Where did you stay last night?" He couldn't help but question.

A small blush appeared on the pale skin of the Uchiha. "Well…I had spent the night with Anko-chan and no we did not do anything." The blush increased a little when he saw Hiruzen giggle like a pervert.

Regaining his composure, getting his Kage face on, he reached into his drawer and took out a small scroll. Nodding his head, he threw it to the powerful youth who caught it easily.

"There is the information needed for a group of bandits led by an A-rank missing-nin by the name of Ken Arakawa. He's wanted for murder and kidnapping of several people." Reaching in his desk again, he threw a book to Naruto. The Uchiha noted it was a blank black book.

Seeing the small raised eyebrow, he decided to explain what he was holding. "That is a copy of the latest Bingo Book. It is a list of all wanted missing-nins with a bounty on their heads. You can read about Ken on your way to the location on the scroll. Good luck." Leaning back, the aged man took another relaxing drag of the pipe.

"Thank you Hokage-sam. I will not fail you." Thanking his leader with a bow, he fazed through the window. Hiruzen watched the teen go for a moment before looking at the mountain of paperwork that was on his desk. He let out anime tears at the sight.

Forest:

Jumping through the forest, Naruto stopped on a branch and decided to look up on his opponent, seeing as he was getting closer to the bandit camp. Flipping through the pages, he finally came to the man he was looking for. Ken had short black hair, pale skin, and a long scar from his front temple and ends at his cheek. His brown eyes, to Naruto, gave off a psychopathic gleam. The man wore the standard Jonin outfit with his headband on his forehead.

Arakawa Ken

Rank: Jonin

Age: 32

Affiliation: Rouge nin

Order: Kill/capture on sight.

Bounty:

Konohagura No Sato: Alive: 125,000. Dead: 67,000

Ken was last seen around Tanzaku Village running a group of bandits. Wanted for the death of nine civilians and one chunin. Ken is proficient in Futon and wields a claymore. Suggested to bring a group of at least two or three jonin to subdue.

Looking at the information of the man, Naruto began to think of multiple plans of how to deal with the man and bandits. Coming up with a few ideas, the teen landed ran until he was on the outskirts of camp and crouched behind a bush to avoid sight. '50 bandits, minus Ken.' The raven haired youth counted as he scanned the area. Continuing to watch, he noted the four-man cell that patrolled the area. 'Every half hour they switch out.' He found the pattern. Softly pulling out his blades, he jumped down and struck the man who was taking a bathroom break. Reaching a hand over his mouth, Naruto drove the sword through his chest, killing him instantly.

Dropping him silently, he rushed back to cover to wait for the other three to find their friend that would take long. Ten minutes later, he was correct, and saw the others come to find their comrade dead. Before they could freak out, Naruto swung his two swords and beheaded two of the bandits. Throwing his sword at the other bandit, he pinned him to the wall and covered his mouth.

"Quiet! Where is Ken. Tell me, and I might let you live." Naruto demanded, keeping his voice silent enough to not alert anyone else. His voice had a dangerous edge that made the bandit quake in fear. The bandit tried to bite his finger. Twitching his eyebrow at the insolence of the man, he began to twist the sword in the mans' shoulder.

"I'll ask again. Where. Is. Ken." He demanded once more and pinned the other sword next to his head, showing he was not messing around. Finally breaking down, the bandit, with tears in his eyes, nodded.

Letting his hand drop, the bandit spoke. "H-H-He's in the larger tent in the top left of camp and sh-should be in there with a fe-few slaves we captured a few days ago." He gave a new whimper of pain and fear at the man's eyes flashing red.

Satisfied with the answer, he ended his pain by pulling the sword out. The bandit didn't expect Naruto to pierce his skull with his second sword. With a dramatic flourish, he cleaned his blade of the blood and walked to the tent. 'Slaves huh?' He thought. 'This might be trickery. I can't involve them in the battle.' Naruto mused to himself. Mentally preparing himself, the Uchiha stalked through the camp, killing whatever bandit he came across. Only his clothes were stained with blood, his blades not having a drop on them.

Coming across another distracted bandit, he came up behind and decapitated him. Hearing a drop, other than his head, Naruto looked behind to see another bandit looking at him with shock. 'Fuck!' He cursed as the man sprinted and began to tell the rest he had not killed.

Rushing out the small tent, he saw the rest of the men half-geared, not expecting to battle someone so late at night. Looking over the group he counted twenty-five. 'No problem.' He thought in slight arrogance. Naruto dodged the bandit who came at him with a swipe of a large sickle. Under him, Naruto cut off his leg, ignoring the scream of pain, before piercing his second sword through the mans' neck. Leaning back, he let a sword pass his nose before kicking the offending man, making stumble a little, and shoved his sword through his stomach.

Instincts telling him to move, he jumped back, leaving the sword in the mans' stomach, to dodge the large bandits' huge cleaver. With his other sword, he swung in a wide arch, slicing the man in two.

Grabbing his sword and jumping into the clear, Naruto served that there were a few more left. All the bandits were directing glares of hatred, fear, and anger at the boy. Stabbing the swords next to him, he flashed through hand-signs.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** With a deep inhale, he shot a huge fireball at the remaining enemy. They all tried to run away, but it proved fruitless as their cries of pain vibrated through the air.

After his jutsu was finished Naruto saw that the earth below them were scorched and some were clinging to life with the majority of them dead. Sighing he took out his swords, sheathing them, and continued his trek to Ken. Out of the blue, thanks to him losing his focus for a few seconds, he was sent flying through the camp. Grunting a little, he flipped himself off the ground and landed in a crouch. Not even bothering to look back, Naruto got up and dusted his clothes off.

"So, Ken-san, you decided to show after I kill all of your little group." Naruto stated calmly, his voice and face set in a stoic mask as he looked at his opponent.

Ken only stood there and stare at the youth Konoha had sent him. "Haha." He began to laugh, finding it very funny. "They send some kid? How insulting." He mocked the kid before starting to walk at the boy. "Well, who cares? I'll just send you back in a body bag." Ken's face was set in a sick grin.

"We'll see about that." Naruto retorted and took out his blades. Ken followed the boy's action and took out the giant claymore attached to his back.

The sword swordsmen met in the middle of the small field, blades clashing, with a brilliant show of sparks flying off their battle of steel. Ken pushed Naruto's swords away and came in with a stab. Side-stepping, Naruto countered with a kick to the ribs. Not fazed by the kick, Ken was able to slice Naruto's unprotected cheek. Ignoring the slight sting and blood that flowed down his face, the Uchiha continued his onslaught as Ken continued to dodge him. It was clear, to Naruto, that his opponent was different from the Konoha shinobi he faced the other day. This one was out to kill.

As he was thinking, he felt Ken grab his jacket and threw him away with surprising strength. Going through a couple of tents, Naruto finally stopped at one tent and groaned in pain as he felt a kitchen knife pierce his still injured ribs. 'Damn! The battle from yesterday is finally catching up!' He cursed himself for that slip-up on his part.

Grunting, he pulled out the knife and threw it to the side. Panting a little, he walked out of the tent to get another attack from Ken in the form of his foot to the chest. Going through a few trees, almost shouting from the pain of the bark getting into the wound, he landed on the ground with blood slipping from his lips. He felt his vision starting to blur temporarily, before getting it together and used his sensory skill to try and find his enemy. It appeared he was still in camp, waiting for his opponent.

Clicking his teeth, he pushed himself off the ground with the assistance of his swords that landed next to him. Regaining his breath, letting some chakra heal him, he sprinted back at Ken. The man appeared to know what he was doing and met him half-way with his claymore pushing against his two swords. Struggling a little, Naruto went in for a quick elbow that was blocked by the side of Ken's claymore.

Following up, Ken grabbed the arm and brought his knee up. Not wanting to get a broken arm, Naruto spun his sword down and got the man's knee, stopping him. Using the pain he was in, Naruto got out of the hold and brought his leg to the mans' chest, sending him flying through the camp this time.

Taking a breath, the Uchiha winced at the pain going through his body. "Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Naruto's black eyes saw Ken back up and slowly walking to him. The boy could see some blood dripping down his lips and his forehead. "But you still have some ways to go." He asserted the point by bringing his claymore up and blocked the youth again.

Naruto tried to press his luck by forcing more power behind the sword only for Ken to lean back, grab his arm, and throw him in the air.

Flashing through hand-signs, Ken turned to Naruto and shouted. **"Futon: Daitoppa!"** A powerful gust of wind came barreling at the teen. Stabbing his sword into the ground, he held his ground as the wind jutsu hit him full force. Feeling it over, Naruto rushed the missing ninja and began to slash in anger. 'This isn't working well.' Naruto mused before jumping up and channeled his chakra into his sword.

" **Chidori Senbon!"** With the yell, he swung his swords in an arch that rained down upon Ken. Wide eyes, Ken began to run from the onslaught of electric senbon. Minutes of chakra rain and constant dodging ended with Naruto landing on the ground. Standing, Naruto saw that Ken was panting a little. Not wanting to let this small advantage to go, he crossed his fingers.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."** Three more Naruto's popped into existence with a small cloud of smoke. Nodding to them, his doppelgangers took out their own swords and rushed Ken. Growling, Ken prepared his claymore and met the clones in a flurry of slashes and sparks. It was proving more difficult for the missing ninja as time passed. The more he fought with the younger man, the more experience he was getting along with his skill sharpening. It only worsened when the original joined the fray.

Getting tired of being on defense, Ken jumped back and flashed through hand-sings. **"Futon: Shinkugyoku."** Taking a deep breath, he released a powerful barrage of wind blades to tear through Naruto. Seeing the danger, the boy was able to dodge it but his clones were not so lucky and exploded in a cloud. Setting his foot on the ground, he launched himself at Ken in a duel of blades

As the battle continued, Naruto felt something deep within him stir alive. It was a feeling he had felt before and it made him a little nervous as it was slowly taking control of him. He had only felt it a few times in his life. During his training and the trials, he had the other day but suppress it by taking deep breaths between the fights. The Uchiha blood was screaming at him to kill his opponent in the most gruesome and inhumane ways possible. Make him scream in agony and beg for mercy while he hacked off his limps. 'Shit!' Naruto reprimanded himself as he felt the blood lust and the itch of killing Ken brutally appeared before his mind. 'I can't calm down! I…I feel myself slipping.' He tried to keep his conscious mind forced but it was a losing battle.

The small distraction gave Ken the time to push Naruto away with a strong punch. Spiraling through the air for a second, Naruto landed in a crouch, his head down and hair shadowing his onyx eyes. Panting a little, he soon began to chuckle.

"What the hell? What's wrong with this kid?" Ken asked himself as he heard the chuckling teen soon laugh like a maniac, something he was used to. Squinting a little, the moment Naruto's head shot up scared the black haired man. The psychopathic grin on his face told him to run as far as he could. Said feeling was only increased as he noticed the shark-like grin he now sported with his eyes slowly bleeding red with three comas forming. 'S-Shit! The Sharingan!' The man now panicked even more.

Mind now lost to the blood lust, Naruto rushed Ken at even greater speeds than before, catching him off guard. It was only through years of experience that he was able to block the overhead slash. 'Damn!' He grunted harshly at the power behind his slash. It created a large crater beneath the two and Ken was brought to one knee.

Parting, the two engaged in another bout of slashes that Naruto was gaining control over. Fatigue was seeping into the man's muscles and he could barely counter the youths more maniac swings and deep cuts that now littered his body with new ones soon joining. His fear continued to grow as the expression on Naruto's face never faltered.

Letting out a silent growl at the man's will to live, Naruto channeled chakra through his swords. His grin grew as he saw Ken's claymore beginning to chip away with each encounter. Ken didn't have time to notice as he kept blocking and trying to move away. After many more clashes, Ken's blade finally gave in under the constant strain and shattered. Stumbling back, the missing ninja was unable to possibly block Naruto from cutting off his arm and leg.

Screaming in agony, the older man fell to the grass, staining it with his blood, and continued to scream until his voice became hoarse. Ken saw Naruto standing over him with a maniac grin that soon let out a crazed laugh that vibrated through the forest. Ending his laughter, his fun now over, he swiped his sword into Ken's face, stopping at his cheek and cut it lightly.

Hissing a little Ken looked directly into Naruto's red eyes. "Tell me, my executioner, before you kill me, let me know your name." With his last plea said, Ken let out coughs of blood escape his lips. The light in his eyes diminishing as he stared at Naruto.

"Naruto…Uchiha Naruto." And with that, Naruto brought down his sword right between the eyes and pierced his brain. Content, his face was set in a satisfied grin with his eyes returning to their black color. Looking up into the sky, his grin was slowly fading. 'Guess my times up.' The crazed Naruto thought to himself. Before he would let the other Naruto take control again, he sealed up Ken's lifeless body. Closing his eyes, Naruto soon opened them in shock.

"Damn it!" He cursed himself. "It happened again." The youth was angry with himself but put it on the back of his mind to focus on what he was told earlier. Slowly walking through the camp he heard small whimpers from one of the tents and soon entered.

His eyes softened when he saw a group of women, both old and young, huddling together in fear of the new person in the tent, thinking he would be the next to harm them. Sparing a glance to the loot in the corner, he slowly made his way to the girls and stopped just a few feet away and extended his hand to them to take and show he meant no harm.

"Ken has been dealt with. It's safe to come out now. I'll escort you girls to your homes." Speaking softly, he gave them a soft smile. When he extended his hand, they huddled closer together.

A few moments of silence passed until one of them reached out. It was a little girl with tears in her eyes and ragged clothes. Hesitantly taking the teens hand, she was greeted to a small smile. Seeing his kindness in his eyes, she gave him a smile of her own. At the sight of him not threatening the girl, the others soon followed and stood up. "Take whatever you need. I'll be right back." With a nod from them all, Naruto left the tent and crossed his fingers.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."** A small army of clones, twenty, appeared. "Take every dead body and pile them in the middle of the compound." With the order, the clones did what the original said. After waiting a few minutes, he saw the women stepping out with some jewels in their hands. While some looked scared, they were still trusting of the teen.

"Come along." Motioning them to follow, he led the group out of the camp and through the forest. Naruto heard the sounds of explosions from the camp with the memories of his clones destroying the place showing in his mind.

Reaching the town after an hour of walking, the black haired ninja escorted them to the entrance of town. Once seeing it, the group all thanked their hero. The older ones were bold enough to give Naruto kisses on his cheeks while the younger ones hugged his leg. Sighing a little, a small smile graced his lips as he watched the group return to their families with giant smiles.

Sensing something in the air, his head snapped to the forest, his eyes set in his Dojutsu, and scanned the trees. After a few tense moments of silence and searching, he got nothing and chalked it up as paranoia. Sighing, spun on his heel and began his walk home.

Unknown to the young Uchiha, someone had been watching him from afar. Said stalker watched the youth disappear before sinking into the tree.

Later:

It was a few hours past one in the morning, the gate guards not bothering to ask for ID, and continued to the Hokage tower to tell him of his mission. The moonlight shone on the raven haired teens locks, enhancing his handsome appearance that many women would appreciate if they were awake.

Reaching the tower, he saw the door open and the Hokage groaning under a mountain of paperwork. Coughing a little, he lightly knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama." He called out.

Looking past his paperwork, he saw the Uchiha he had sent out standing before him. Leaning back a little, he ushered him in and placed his pipe to his wrinkled lips. "I assume the mission was a success." Hiruzen said, blowing out the relaxing tobacco.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Taking the scroll from his side out, he showed it to the old man. "Inside contains the head of Arakawa Ken." Snapping his fingers, a hidden Anbu dropped down and took the scroll from Hiruzen after catching it.

"Well done, Naruto-kun. After the head is identified, the money will be transferred into your bank account." He informed the teen. Hiruzen then noticed the slight faraway look on the younger ninjas face. "Is something the matter?" Leaning onto his desk, he interlaced his fingers and stared at Naruto with a small frown of concern.

"You see, Hokage-sama…" Naruto trailed off as he thought it would be wise to tell his leader of his hidden side he didn't like talking about. Deciding not to, at the moment, he asked another thing that had been on his mind. "Right before I killed Ken, he asked me of my name. After telling him, he gave me a smile before closing his eyes." Hiruzen thought it over before answering the teen after picking up some scattered papers.

"Some men, even with the blood of thousands of me on their hands, still have remorse. Men that stare into deaths door usually go three ways; a quick death where they don't even know their killer, a hateful one where, even in the afterlife, they curse his maker for eternity. The last one is Ken. People like him know when their executioner comes for them and once battled long and hard, they accept it with some kind of respect for said killer." Hiruzen said softly, remembering some of the lives he had ended in his lifetime. Sighing, Naruto accepted the answer and bowed in thanks.

The Hokage's eyebrow twitched a little when the youth went through the window. "Stupid kid." He muttered to himself before getting back to work.

Streets:

Walking through the village aimlessly, Naruto soon stumbled upon a hot spring that was still open to the populace. 'Why not?' With a shrug of his shoulders, he entered the place, checked in with the secretary, who guided him to the locker room then showed him the springs itself. Thanking the woman, he went into the changing room and stripped down and covered his decency with his towel he had grabbed.

Sliding the wooden door open, he was assaulted to the steam coming from the temperature of the water. 'Perfect.' Naruto thought as he saw that he was alone, something he needed to be at the moment. Stepping into the hot spring, enjoying the heat massaging his aching body, he dunked his head before coming up and running his fingers through his hair.

Leaning against the stone wall, Naruto began to think on some of the things he had been through so far in his life sixteen-years of life. The blood of many had stained his hands and he could still feel the warm liquid on his fingers whenever he closed his eyes. It was this latest encounter with Ken and the Jonin that stirred the beast inside him.

The incredible blood-lust to kill them and drown in their blood was almost too much to control but he had until the battle with Ken where his life was on the line. The Uchiha knew it was a problem but, to him, it felt too good whenever he was in that state.

Letting his mind drift a little in thought, he opened his eyes to reveal the signature eyes of the Uchiha clan. Getting his mind back, he let his eyes dip back into the original black and looked into the steam of the bath. Deciding to think on it later, and what he could do to prevent him from slaughtering innocents, he submerged deeper into the water.

Some time passed and he decided to get out. Standing, letting the cool air hit his naked body, Naruto went back into the changing room and dressed himself. Bowing to the clerk in thanks, he left to see the streets of the village was now littered with some of the Jonin. 'Must be back from their own missions.' The black haired teen mused to himself before walking through the street.

Wandering the streets, he soon came across a familiar silver haired one eyed man with a familiar orange book in his hands. "Ah, Naruto-san." Kakashi saw the teen he had fought the other day and greeted him with a lazy wave. "Fancy meeting you on this lovely night." Naruto let a small smile grace his lips and walked next to the older male.

"Likewise, Kakash-san. I had just returned to the village after a mission and I thought it would be nice to explore my new homes night-life." Naruto replied as the two passes several vendors trying to get their attention.

"So I've heard." Kakashi nodded his head. "How was it, your first mission as a Konoha ninja? I couldn't help but take a peek at what missions were taken. Tracking and killing Ken. I didn't personally know him but I heard a bit of him during my years as an anbu." The man said as the two entered a local bar and sat down.

"It was a little difficult. The bandits were just collateral but the fight with Ken was harder. The fights the other day were getting to me and I couldn't preform at my best. Don't worry about it, though, it's fine." He waved off Kakashi's sorry expression. "Don't want to go much into detail after that." Naruto said softly as he flashbacked to what he had done when he let his bloodlust control him.

Kakashi saw the conflicted look in the younger ninja's eyes and nodded, not saying anything. 'Must be tough for such a young kid to kill someone. Even if he is Madara's grandson.' The copycat ninja thought to himself.

The waitress soon came to their table and the men placed their orders. Kakashi had ordered a chilled sake with a side of onigiri, while Naruto ordered chilled green tea with the same as Kakashi's food. Writing it down the waitress left them men to talk about random things to take their minds off the things they talked about earlier. Naruto appreciated the older man for keeping the conversation light and upbeat.

A few minutes passed with the waitress coming back with their order. She then gave Kakashi two cups for his sake. "Want some?" He asked the black haired teen. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and fuck." Kakashi explained after seeing Naruto's hesitance.

Smiling, he accepted the poured drink and raised it to Kakashi's. "Banzai!" They cheered before taking the liquor down Naruto made a slightly cringed face as he felt a small burn course through his throat.

Beginning to dig in, Naruto looked up to Kakashi. He had noted that the man never took off his face mask and he couldn't help but feel intrigued about what was underneath. Naruto's eyebrow twitched a little when as Kakashi pulled down his mask to show a thick beard. Clicking his teeth, a little, he went back to his meal. The two ate in a peaceful silence as more and more ninjas came pouring in.

Paying for their meals, Naruto and Kakashi were about to leave when Naruto felt a hand grab onto his collar. Instincts flaring up, he grabbed the arm and was about to flip the offender over his shoulder but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, Naru-chan, where do you think you're going? You're not leaving without having a drink with me." It was his sadistic partner with her signature grin on her lovely face. Black eyes darted to find Kakashi and found nothing. 'Asshole.' Naruto cursed the man before sighing and accepting his fate to drink with his partner.

Now sitting at the bar, Anko slid him a drink. Taking it to his lips, he gulped it down before making a disgusted face. What Anko just gave him was much stronger than what Kakashi had given him. Anko, seeing his face, laughed at him. "Seems the big bad Uchiha can't handle his alcohol." She teased with a laugh. Picking up her own drink, she downed it and gave him a bright smile.

Both drank for hours, Naruto having a slightly drunk expression and blush, and Anko with her trench coat off, showing her large breasts a little better and both chatted with other ninjas until they finally started to pile out of the bar.

In the streets, Naruto could be seen holding a wobbling Anko back to her house. Her arms were flailing all about and saying random things that made the youth blush. Some of what she was spewing were sexual in nature and it was something he was having trouble not blushing over.

Finally making it to her house, Anko made a crazy show of getting her keys and it was even more funny as she tried to unlock it. Stumbling in, Anko wobbled her way to her room, leaving Naruto alone in the living room. He opted not to sleep in the same bed as the drunk woman since it would not be the best option with what she had suggested not just a few minutes ago.

With a sigh, he took off his vest and shirt and placed his blades on the coffee table before laying on the couch with his arms underneath his head. Even while he was a little intoxicated, he still thought about the battle and his psychopathic episode. Brushing it aside, he closed his eyes and fell into the sandman's gentle embrace.

 **A/N: Sorry for the very late update guys! Been busy with school and personal matters. Will try to dedicate as much free time to writing chapter 4. Again, suggestions, ideas and comments are welcome (No flame, bash, etc). Next chapter should come out soon (No ETA). Ja ne.**


End file.
